Kingdom hearts: Celestial order's Revenge
by kingdom hearts guy
Summary: This is the Sequal to Kingdom hearts: Before the after, Sora and his friends go to each new world to look for the princesses of light while looking for new Allies to their Arsenal, the Crossover focuses on Kingdom hearts, Power Rangers, Xenosaga, and man.
1. Chapter 1: The Ooze's Path

Kingdom Hearts: Celestial order's Revenge

Chapter 1: the Ooze's path

With the Maximals and the Guardians in the group, along with the dragoons, Shulk and his friends, and Storm hawks, they talk more about themselves as Bobby said, "Let's see, Shana and Zelda are at Disney Castle so far, all we need to do is to find the person in Angel grove." Rattrap said, "Let's see, this person was a princess of light that Yen Sid showed us, her name is Kimberly, she's one of the Power Rangers that protect their world from the clutches of their arch-nemesis, lord Zed." Cheetor said, "We must get to her and the others before the celestial order tries to kidnap her."

Sora then said, "Yeah, well, Midna's back where she belongs." Fiora put her hand on Sora's shoulder and said, "She sure is Sora, but don't worry, we'll go visit and see her now that Link's world is restored." Rattrap said, "If I can activate the cufflinks of their morphers, we should be able to know where they are, there, I got it, they're at the Construction site." Sora replied, "Then let's get to them before it's too late." As Bobby pressed the button on the monitor and they beam down to the Construction site,

when they're at the construction site, Wind crowrang then sense an enemy as he said, "Guys, there's an enemy, and I think we just saw the power Rangers." Sora replied, "Let's help them out guys!" they nodded as they readied their weapons and got ready for battle and to support the Power Rangers.

Enemy Battle: Ooze soldiers

(Cue battle music: One who gets in our way theme from Xenoblade Chronicles.)

Sora and the others proved to be the powerful helpers to the power Rangers as Sora and Dark Dizzy are helping out the White Ranger named Tommy took down the Ooze soldier and send him towards the pillar as he said, "Thanks for the help guys." Sora Replied, "No problem." Dark Dizzy replied, "Always here to help." On the other side of the construction site, Aqua was helping out the yellow Ranger took down the other Ooze soldier as she said, "You okay?" the yellow Ranger named Aisha relied, "I'm fine, thanks for the help." Aqua replied, "You're welcome." Terra and Soldier Stonekong manage to help both Red Ranger and Black Ranger took down a few Ooze soldiers as Terra said, "You guys okay?" the Red Ranger named Rocky said, "We're okay." The black Ranger named Adam said, "Where did you guys come from?" Soldier Stonekong said, "Long story, right now let's help the others help." They nodded as they help the others out, the Blue Ranger named Billy manage to take down the Ooze soldier with the help of Shulk as he said, "Thanks for the help." Shulk replied, "My pleasure." The Pink Ranger named Kimberly took down the Ooze soldier with the help of Axle and Ventus as she said, "Thanks guys, nice move back there." Ventus replied, "You're welcome." Axle replied, "Pleasure." The white Ranger manage to took down the Ooze soldier with ease thanks to Magma Dragoon, the yellow Ranger and Aqua took down a few Ooze soldiers but the soldiers send Aisha to the wall but luckily she was saved by Swoobat's Psychic as she said, "Whew, that was close, thank you." Dickson replied, "Your welcome." Just then Billy took down the Ooze soldiers as he said, "Aisha, you okay?" Aisha said, "I'm okay, but these guys are tough." Billy said, "Let's finish these purple parasites." Aisha replied, "You said it." As they backflip jumped to the platform as Dickson said, "You heard them guys, let's clear the path." They nodded as they clear away for the Rangers to take down the Ooze soldiers thanks to Tommy's White Tiger Dagger, they looked at it with awed looks as saw the Ooze soldiers get splatted by the object.

(End Battle music.)

Sora and his friends were surprised by the teamwork of the Rangers as Bobby said, "That was amazing, you guys straight took down the Ooze soldiers." Aisha said, "You think so guys?" Sora said, "We think so." Tommy said, "We couldn't have done it without the help from you guys, thanks." They nodded as they introduce themselves to the Rangers as they introduce back, when suddenly the Rangers were in their human selves as Kimberly said, "What's going on." Billy said, "Alpha come in." but their morph watches not working as Aisha said, "Something's wrong." Tommy said, "We better get back, let's go guys." Web spider asked, "You guys mind if we follow you guys?" Tommy replied, "Sure." They nodded as our heroes follow the Rangers to the Command Center.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2: The Planet Vados

Kingdom Hearts: Celestial order's Revenge

Chapter 2: the Planet Vados

As they enter the command center, they saw a door covered in ooze as Billy said, "Oh no, Ooze." Tommy said, "Let's get it open." So they opened the door with Soldier Stonekong's help, when they went inside, they looked around the Command center, all around them was demolished as Tommy said, "Look at this place." Adam said, "I can't believe it." Aisha said, "What happened here." Just then Chill Penguin said, "Um guys? Look! (Points at Zordon)" they saw Zordon lying on the Crystal chamber as Kimberly said, "Oh no." as they run towards Zordon as Adam said, "Zordon!" Aisha said, "What's happening to him." Billy said, "Outside of his time-warp, he's dying, he needs power." Zordon then spoke, "Rangers, thank goodness you're safe, and you've found some new friends." Tommy said, "We sure did, but come on, we gotta get you back inside." Zordon said, "I'm afraid that is impossible, the power has been destroyed, it is gone, the Zords, weapons, all of it, the power Rangers are no more, Ivan Ooze has won." Billy said, "We're losing him." Kimberly said, "Zordon you can't leave us, ever since you came to our lives and you've been like a father to us all." Zordon said, "You must be strong." Sora said, "We almost feel sorry for him." Wind crowrang replied, "Agree, Zordon is the protector of the Power Rangers, as we have faith in his wisdom." Vanishing Gungaroo also replied, "Righto mate." Just then a robot named Alpha said, "Rangers." Tommy said, "Alpha, are you okay?" Alpha said, "I'll be fine, there may be a power that can save Zordon." Adam said, "What power." Alpha said, "It is on a distant planet of Vados, it is very dangerous, all who have tried for it have perished." Rocky said, "We have to try alpha." Alpha said, "Zordon's life force won't last long, you won't have much time." Tommy said, "How can we get it." Alpha said, "Maybe if I can download the very last transmitted warping jam to the transmit core, I might just have enough power to get you guys there, but there won't be any left to get you guys back." Rocky said, "So how do we get back." Kimberly said, "We have to help if the power is there, Zordon's life depends on it." Alpha said, "Are you guys ready?" Tommy said, "Yeah, we may not have our powers, but were still the power rangers." Alpha said, "Remember Rangers, and the warriors of light, Zordon doesn't have much time." And so he activate the transport to teleport our heroes to the planet of Vados as Alpha said, "Oh no, please hold on Zordon." As our heroes went through space to Vados, a castle was on the other side of the moon, an arch nemesis named Rita said, "I can't believe it, how could you let them slip through Ooze's hands, he's no better than the rest of the higher helper around here!" Zed Said, "Oh give it a rest, huh?" just then Ivan Ooze returned and said, "Hi honey, I'm home." Rita said, "You Egg-sucking-purple-pinhead! The Rangers are going after the great power! And they brought new friends with them! I thought you said this guy was the master of disaster! He's nothing but a slimy-sucking-jelly-donut!" but Ooze shut her up with slime as Zed said, "Hey, someone shut her up." Ivan Ooze said, "Your feebleness is staggering, your obviously need a vacation, I think the circumstances that we choose a new leader, and I pick…me, hahahahahaha." Zed said, "Grrrr, who is this clown think he's dealing with!" Ivan Ooze said, "The boogie-man is taking over." Zed said, "No one dare calls Lord Zed a man!" Ivan replied, "Not that it tickles, hahahaha, my turn." As he zaps them and turns them into a single snow-globe as Rita said, "Way to go bonehead." Zed said, "its staggering so you can't cast anywhere in this galaxy." Ivan Ooze said, "Oh I love Snow-globes, now you have a choice, you want to serve me, or you can join these dingle-dorks!" Zed said, "Goldar, get us out of here!" Rita said, "Don't listen to that slime-ball Loser!" Zed said, "You can't betray me!" Goldar said, "We never like those Dingle-dorks in the first place." Raznor said, "You said they stink." Goldar asked, "So, what are we going to do about the Power Rangers oh my Hideous one." Ivan Ooze Said, "Ah yes, the Power Rangers and those warriors from the Realms of light." As he spit a slime and turned into the Deadliest Tengu warriors as Ivan Ooze said, "Shut your beaks, now my Tengu warriors, you will find Vados, you will find the Power Rangers, you will find the Warriors of light, and you will Tear them apart!" as the Tengu warriors fly over to the Planet Vados, when our heroes enter the Planet Vados, they looked around with awed looks as Kimberly said, "My gosh, look at this place." Aisha said, "Hey guys! Over here! Quick!" as they looked at the corpse with awed looks as Aisha said, "Whoa, looks like somebody had a bad day." Adam said, "What is it." Billy said, "I think the question is, what was it." Kimberly said, "And not a welcoming committee that's for sure." Tommy said, "Come on guys we've got a job to do." They nodded as they explore the area, at the Factory, Ivan Ooze said, "Taking over the world is one thing, find a good predator for you, that's the killer." Raznor said, "Would you like me to make a few calls huh?" Ivan Ooze said, "No need, I grow into controlling the parents of Angel Grove." Goldar said, "Uh no offense Boss, but they find you a little disgusting." Raznor burped as Ivan Ooze said, "Well I suppose you'll be the expert on that, you forget I'm the master of Disguise." Raznor said, "I thought I forget I never knew." Ivan Ooze said, "First I'll turn them into Zombies, and made all of them to dig up my Insect Robots." Goldar asked, "How are you gonna do that?" Ivan Ooze said, "I'll show you the one who being wicked, with a little bit of Ivan's Ooze." As he activate the Factory systems as he said, "Finally I get to finish what I started 6,000 years ago, Little they do know, my weapons of destruction will be their destruction of death bed." As they laugh evilly as Ivan said, "Stop it, get to work." Raznor replied, "Yes your royal famous highness." As the scene switched to our heroes exploring the area, Tommy then asks Kimberly, "Hey, you okay?" Kimberly said, "I was just thinking about Zordon, you know that everything we've been through together since we made friends with Sora and the others." Tommy said, "Look, he's gonna make it, we'll find this power, and then send that slime-ball Ivan back to the sewer he's crawling out of, come on." Little did they suspect that they were ambushed by the Tengu warriors as our heroes got ready for battle.

Enemy battle: Tengu Warriors

(Cue battle music: I believe you from Celldweller/Dead rising 2.)

The Tengu warriors proved to be the powerful enemies but our heroes took down a few of them but one of the warriors grabbed Kimberly and are about to fly away but Ventus said, "I'll get her, Dragoon up!" he transformed into his dragoon form and manage to catch Kimberly right before the Tengu warrior dropped her to the ground as he said, "You okay?" Kimberly replied, I'm fine, look!" they saw a figure known as Dosia and a white Creature known as Reshiram that Sora saw in his vision as he said in his mind, "Reshiram, I saw you in my vision." Reshiram whose voice sounded like April Stewart replied, "Talk later, right now we must take down the Tengu warriors." Sora nodded as our heroes took down the tengu warriors with the help of Dosia and Reshiram.

(End battle music.)

They somehow won the fight against the warriors as Rocky said, "That was amazing, thanks." Dosia hit Rocky's wrist with her staff as she said, "If you want to thank me, go back to whatever it is you came from." Aisha said, "We can't go back." Billy said, "We were told there was a great power here, is it true?" Dosia said, "Yes, the ground is litted with the bones from those who have tried for it and failed." Tommy said, "But we're different, we won't fail." But he felt for a sneak attack by Dosia as she said, "Leave Vados, before it's too late." Aisha said, "Look, we don't want any trouble, our leader zordon-

Dosia said, "Zordon? Did you say Zordon?" Kimberly said, "You know Zordon? Who are you?" Dosia said, "I'm Dosia, Master Warrior of the distant Planet of Vados." Reshiram said, "And I'm Reshiram, one of the guardians of the Realms of light." Dosia asked, "What is happen to Zordon?" Rocky said, "He was attacked by this cosmic being name Ivan Ooze." Dosia said, "Ivan Ooze is free?" Billy said, "You heard of him?" Dosia replied, "Ivan Ooze is a monster, but if we don't hurry, your planet and their world will be doomed, Follow us." They nodded as our heroes are following Dosia and Reshiram.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3: the Sacred Animals

Kingdom Hearts: Celestial order's Revenge

Chapter 3: the Sacred Animals

Inside the command center, Zordon said, "Alpha, are we concern about the power Rangers and the others." Alpha said, "Please Zordon, save your strength, you need to rest." Zordon said, "We must tried to communicate with them, it is possible that I could help." Alpha said, "Perhaps if i can locate the vertical deflector, then we can make contact with the viewing globe." Zordon said, "Please, please hurry." Alpha replied, "Hold on, I'll also try and contact Sora's friend Riku." As the scene switched to Angel grove central plaza as Ivan Ooze in disguise as the magician said, "Guys and girls, girls and guys, gather around and feast your eyes, I promise you all that you just can't lose when you got your own supply of Ivan's Ooze." A boy said, "What are we supposed to do with it." Ivan said, "Show it to your parents, show it to your friends, when you got your Ooze, the fun demands." The other boy said, "This is kind of gross." Ivan said, "You may have heard a phrase that looks to be deceiving, I'm sure that you all tried it, you all won't be believing, and did I imagine is free." A teen said, "I'll take some." Ivan said, "There you go, come get some." As he handed out the jars to everyone as he replied, "Take it home in your boxes, take it home in your cases, and if your parents tried to stop you, just throw it at their faces!" as the scene switched to our heroes as Billy said, "Dosia, what are you taking us?" Dosia said, "You should know soon enough." Kimberly replied, "We have to hurry, Zordon won't last much longer." when they enter the ruins, Tommy said, "Wow, what is this place." Dosia said, "These are the ancient ruins of the anchanty, there, beyond the northern Jungle is the Monolith, inside the temple is the power of the Animals, the Monolith is heavily guarded against intruders, no one has ever survived the temple alive." Aisha said, "Then how can we?" Dosia said, "You were chosen by Zordon, your new friends are chosen by Yen Sid to protect your world from the Celestial order, I have faith in their Wisdoms." Tommy said, "Can you help us?" Dosia replied, "We will call upon the Sacred Animals of the anchanty for help." As the scene switched to Angel grove, Brad's father Thomas got home from work and looked at the jar of Ivan's Ooze and he turned into mindless zombie just like the others, back at the command center, Alpha was working on the viewing globe as he said, "There, that should do it, let's give it to work." The globe showed the news and then showed Ivan as he said, "Hi folks, Ivan Ooze here, are you bored of your work, are you bored of your life, then come on down to Ooze city and let's get Busy." Alpha was serious as Zordon said, "Ivan's evil plot has taken concerned, I just hope the others are not too late." As the scene switched to our heroes as Dosia said, "Very deep within each of us, is an Animal spirit waiting to be released, close your eyes and look deep inside." They nodded as Dosia blows the dust into the fire, when it is cleared, the Rangers are in their ninja forms, Sora and the others looked at them with awed looks as Dark Dizzy said, "Absolutely Magnificent." Sora said, "It sure is." Kairi said, "Incredible." Eddie said, "Awesome." Ophelia replied, "Cool." Dosia walked up to Aisha and said, "Aisha, you are the bear, fearless and unstoppable." Aisha smiled as Dosia walked up to Rocky and said, "Rocky, powerful, smart, you are the mighty ape." Rocky nodded as Dosia walked up to Billy and said, "Billy, you are the wolf, cunning and swift." Billy nodded as Dosia walked up to Kimberly and said, "Kimberly, light as a feather, you are the crane." Kimberly nodded as Dosia walked up to Adam and said, "Adam, Adam what's wrong?" Adam said, "I'm a frog." Dosia replied, "Yes a frog, like the one you kissed, and get a handsome prince." Adam smiled and nodded as Dosia walked up to Tommy and said, "And you Tommy are the Falcon, winged lord of the skies." Tommy nodded as Dosia said, "To be in harmony with the Sacred Animal Spirits, is to have the force of the anchanty, to those who armed with the anchanty, anything is possible, but…I'm afraid you must do this on your own." Aisha said, "You're not coming with us Dosia?" Dosia said, "If only I could, one step beyond this plateau, I will begin to age as rapidly as Zordon as well, the strength is inside you, trust it, the Sacred Animals will be your guide, Reshiram will be their guide as well."

Sora said, "Thank you Dosia, thanks for your help." Fiora said, "We could have done it without your help." Bobby said, "We'll never forget you." Dosia nodded as she replied, "May your Animal Spirits watch over you." As she disappeared and turned into a Snow owl and fly away, meanwhile back at the tower, Yen Sid along with Mickey, Donald and Goofy watches our heroes on the orb as Yen Sid said, "Sora and the others made friends with the Power Rangers." Mickey said, "They sure did, we're proud of them, Donald and Goofy?" Donald said, "Yes Mickey?" Goofy said, "What is it Mickey?" King Mickey said, "I want you two to call the two teams and have them go to their location, while their at Angel grove, you two will also go to Angel Grove and Sora and the others out." Donald and Goofy Saluted and replied in union, "Yes your Highness." As Donald is calling Team Soul Calibur while Goofy is calling Team TMNT and have both teams to go to Angel Grove to support Sora and his friends as Yen Sid and King Mickey will keep watching the orb.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4: The Temple Battle

Kingdom Hearts: Celestial order's Revenge

Chapter 4: the Temple Battle

Back at Angel Grove, Brad got home from school as he's looking for his father, inside the living room, Heolster showed up and said, "Hello, are you looking for your father?" Brad said, "Yeah, who are you?" Heolster said, "I'm Heolster, I'm a traveler." Brad asked, "Aren't you from the Celestial order?" Heolster said, "No, I'm no longer part of the Celestial order, I want to set things right, and I'll start by help you look for your father." Brad nodded as he and Heolster searched every room in the house, at the construction site, the workers are digging up as Ivan Ooze said, "For goodness sakes how slow the workers are, the Insect robots would be close by now." A man named Mumkhar said, "They sure are." Ivan Ooze said, "Oh golly I'm bored, let's see some performance, hey you, Dance." As the worker Dance when Ivan Ooze said, "Do the swim." As the worker do the swim Dance when Goldar said, "Bellay." As the worker does the Bellay dance when Mumkhar said, "Disco." As the worker do the disco dance, Goldar then said, "Hey boss, they're back?" as they saw the warriors when Ivan Ooze said, "Ah, the Tengu warriors." Mumkhar said, "They're here just in time." As the Tengu warriors land down to the ground on their feet as Ivan Ooze said, "Stop your screeching, hahahahaha, how did you fair." The first warrior said, "Oh we could've gone back." Ivan said, "Ah, hahaha." The second warrior said, "And we saw the mountains and the raging rivers." Ivan asked, "So, are the fools destroyed or not, tell me?" The first warrior said, "Well, we were about to destroy them." Ivan said, "What? You didn't kill them, you call yourselves Tengu warriors while I tear your charges, and you all will be stuffed and roasted." The first warrior said, "B-but Master there was those, those monsters with the huge sticks that can twirl around." Ivan Ooze said, "The sticks, do these sticks have a whistling sound, and the creature that can control the power of Fire and Dragon?" The first warrior said, "Um, it was more like nails on the trap board." Ivan said, "Dosia, that miserable-manipulated-loathsome-sea devil-little-witch, and that loathsome good-for-nothing Reshiram, if they lead them to the great power, everything will be ruined." The first warrior said, "You want to take another whack at it?" Ivan said, "How about take another quacker blow, Thundaja!" as he launch a thunder spell and destroy the warriors as he said, "No time to waste, My Insect robots must be uncovered by sundown." As the scene switched to our heroes readied their weapons as Tommy said, "It's time." As our heroes went on the journey to the monolith, when they are at the jungle, Billy said, "Man, this jungle goes on forever." Dark Mantis said, "Agree." Tommy replied, "We gotta keep moving guys, Zordon's time is running out." As the scene switched over to the construction site, Brad and Heolster are in their hiding spots where no one can see them, when Brad saw his father, he said, "Dad, Dad, hey dad, dad what's wrong with you, it's me brad, dad we gotta get of here." Heolster said, "Did you hear him, let's go." Goldar said, "Hey you, get back to work." Raznor said, "Yeah, pick up that large rock, put those rocks in the ground." Goldar said, "Put your flee-backs into it." Raznor said, "Yeah I had a flee-back about a flee-bleach, hahahahaha." Ivan Ooze said, "Hahahahaha, feast your eyes on these exo-skeletons of our robotic monsters, the savage Scorpitron should be close by, once my little lovely Insect Robots are up and running, they'll spread throughout the worlds, I shall Eliminate Angel grove, the realms of light, and then…the Universe!" as the villains laugh maniacally and scene switched to our heroes, they were in the jungle as Aisha said, "what is this place." Billy said, "Looks like some kind of Graveyard." Kimberly said, "Whoever what happens them all." Adam said, "Personally, we rather not find out." As they explore the area when Adam said, "Welcome to Jurassic Park." Aisha said, "Very funny Adam." When Billy looked at the skeleton of the Dinosaur, a tail rose up and hit a bone that Billy dodged it, that gives our heroes attention.

Sub-Boss Battle: Fossil Dyna Drazor

(Cue sub-boss music: Boss theme 1 from legend of Dragoon.)

Wind crowrang saw Fossil Dyna Drazor awakened from its slumber as he said, "Guys, we've just woke the beast up." Sora replied, "Then it's time for us to defeat the beast, let's go guys!" they nodded as they got ready for battle, Fossil Dyna Drazor tried to eat Aisha alive but Rocky hit the beast's face with a bone but the beast hit him hard and send him to the tree as Kimberly shouted, "Rocky!" as the beast then saw Kimberly and goes after her, Adam rolled out of the way, the beast tried to eat Kimberly alive but Tommy hit the beast's eyes with the stick and the beast chase after Tommy when he jump onto the beast's back, Tommy then saw a piece of the bone and said, "hey fossil-head, I got a bone to pick with you." As he pulled the bone out of the beast's neck, the head fell apart with Tommy fall to the ground, Kimberly said, "Are you okay?" Tommy said, "Yeah I'm fine." Billy said, "Looks like the fossil finally pin you out of there huh." Rocky said, "Maybe we should get out of here before he decides to pull himself together or something." Tommy replied, "Yeah." As our heroes went to the next area of the jungle.

(End of Sub-boss music.)

At the factory, the workers are working on building the Insect robots, Goldar said, "Hey boss, the construction is completed." Raznor said, "Yeah when's lunch." Ivan Ooze said, "Parents of Angel grove, you have completed my Insect robots, but frankly, I'm sick of your disgusting faces and your dull personalities, you might return to the construction site and lead to your doom." Raznor said, "Yeah lead to your doom." Ivan Ooze said, "Bye bye." Goldar said, "Good bye." As the workers return to the construction site as Ivan Ooze said, "Finally, the moment of truth, Mumkhar, let the Ooze go." Mumkhar replied, "Coming right up." As he turns the wheel to release the Ooze, the mightiest Insect robots are up and running as Ivan Ooze said, "Now my machines will destroy the city! Hahahahahaha!" as the scene switched to our heroes, as our heroes make it to the temple, two new characters watches them from behind as the two people are following them, Adam said, "Whoa, hey guys check this out." They looked at the Temple entrance that holds the great power with awed looks as Alister said, "Unbelievable." Burn Rooster said, "Nice." Rocky said, "Incredible." Tommy said, "Let's go guys, nice and easy." As our heroes slowly approach the temple entrance, Adam said, "What do you think." Tommy said, "Wait here." They nodded as Tommy slowly approach the gate, Rattrap said, "(Sniffs) Too quiet here." Silverbolt said, "What do you mean?" Rattrap said, "If we touch one of those Stone guardians, (Points at four Stone guardians and one Stone General) we'll have to destroy them one by one." Dinobot said, "Well, (snarls) we'll just have to find out." As they saw one of the Stone guardians awakened when Tommy touched it.

Enemy Battle: X4 Stone Guardians

(Cue Battle music: Metal queen theme from Brutal legend.)

Kimberly shouted, "Tommy!" Tommy turned around and saw the Stone guardian awakened and tried to attack him but Tommy dodged every strike the stone guardian does, from the bushes, a girl named Reina whose voice sounded like colleen O'Shaughnessy said, "Should we help them?" a boy named Rita whose voice sounded like Crispin Freeman said, "Not yet, when they took down 4 Stone guardians and when the Stone General awakens, we'll help them out." Reina nodded as they watch our heroes took down the Stone Guardians.

(End Battle music.)

Our heroes manage to destroy the Stone Guardians as Kimberly said, "Is it over?" Bobby said, "Not yet, look!" as they saw the Stone General awakened from its slumber.

Boss Battle: Stone General Genip

(Cue Boss music: Firewater/Chuck greene's theme from Dead rising 2: Off the record.)

The Stone General was none other than a copy of Genip as Sora said, "a Genip copy?" Kimberly said, "You guys know him?" Kairi said, "We sure did, he's one of the Celestial order Generals, the traitor of the Celestial order." Ophelia said, "And he's also the person who killed Lita's Brother back at Lionwhyte's place." Aisha said, "For real? Genip killed Lita's brother?" Rita said, "That's right." They turned around and saw Reina and Rita walk up to our heroes as Reina said, "Genip pretend to be one of the Celestial order so that he can try and kill Sora." Sora asked, "Wait, how did you two know my name?" Rita said, "We watch you and the others fight against many enemies, including Ganondorf." Aqua said, "That's the man who killed Midna but she was alive in her human form." Reina said, "That's him alright." Bobby said, "Well, is a good thing you guys showed up just in time to help us take down Stone General Genip." Rita said, "Of course." Reina replied, "We would be honored to fight alongside you heroes." They nodded as our heroes teamed up with Reina and Rita and got ready for battle, Stone General Genip uses his Grand Rumble Slam attack to attack Sora but Rita blocked the attack as he said, "Not this time pal, Gorgon Emperor Punch!" Stone General Genip roared in pain when he got hit by Rita's Gorgon Emperor Punch but Stone General Genip is not over yet as he launches the mighty Gladiator Axe Slash at them but Reina said, "Angel Reflector!" Stone General Genip caught the axe with just one hand as Rhinox said, "Looks like it's time for us to break him down." Optimus Primal said, "I agree, Alright maximals, Maximize!" Rattrap said, "Rattrap! Maximize!" as he turns into his robot form while Silverbolt said, "Silverbolt! Maximize!" as he turns into his robot form, Dinobot said, "Dinobot, Maximize!" he turns from animal mode to his robot mode, Cheetor said, "Cheetor, Maximize!" he transformed into his robot form while Tigatron said, "My turn, Tigatron, Maximize!" as he transforms into his robot form, Rhinox said, "Time to match Muscles with Muscles, Rhinox, Maximize!" Airazor said, "Airazor, Maximize!" she transforms into her robot form, Deathcharge said, "Deathcharge, Maximize!" he transformed into his robot form, Blackarachia said, "Blackarachnia, Maximize!" she transformed into her robot form while Optimus Primal said, "Optimus, Maximize!" he transformed into his robot form as Tigatron said, "Let's kick some Genip Butt!" as our heroes manage to take down Stone General Genip.

(End boss Music.)

Stone General Genip was finally destroyed as Sora said, "Now it's over." They heard a rumbling sound as Dark Dizzy said, "What's going on?" Aisha said, "What now." Kimberly said, "Whoa what's happening." Rocky said, "Look." As they saw the gate opened and revealed the great power tablet that shows the picture of six Sacred Animals as Aisha said, "The great power." Billy said, "The sacred Animals." The light from the tablet shine bright as the sacred animals came out and gave the Rangers their power back as Aisha said, "We did it!" Billy said, "Our morphers are online!" Tommy said, "We got the power!" Kimberly said, "Alright!" Adam said, "Hang on Zordon!" Rocky said, "We're far away!" Bobby said, "Great job guys, you've got your powers back." Alister said, "With the power of the Sacred Animals, nothing can stop you guys from saving the world." Kimberly replied," We sure did, let's do it!" as our heroes teleport back to Angel grove, Dosia watched over them as she said, "Good luck heroes." As she fly away.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5: Insect Robots Revenge

Kingdom Hearts: Celestial order's Revenge

Chapter 5: Insect Robots Rampage

Back at Angel grove, Donald and Goofy, along with Team Soul Calibur and Team TMNT manage to save every single people in the City.

"Whew, that's the last of them." Seong Mina said.

"Yes, let's make sure our friends get here in time." Siegfried said.

"Yes, let's hope the others are okay." Xianghua said.

"When would they get here?" Goofy asked.

"Soon, when Mumkhar gets here, we'll help them out." Splinter said.

"Oh good, Sora would be glad to see us." Donaldsaid.

"Yep." Cassandra replied.

When our heroes arrived at angel grove, they looked around the city because it turned into a battlefield.

"Oh man, look at this mess." Tommy said.

"Is Ivan's handy work." Rocky said.

"Let's get back to the command center." Adam said.

Just then heard a sound coming from far away.

"Wait, what was that." Billy said.

"I think we're about to find out, Look!" Aisha said.

(Cue scene music: Lucas lee's theme from Scott pilgrim vs. the world.)

They saw the deadliest Insect robot known as the Scorpitron.

"Whoa what is that thing?" Kimberly said.

"Guess Ivan's been busy while we are away." Tommy said.

"Yeah." Sora replied.

Scorpitron showed them the demonstration of his Laser Tail and blow up the vehicle.

"Whoa!" they exclaimed.

Scorpitron will be the toughest Insect robot ever been built, just then they turned around and saw another Insect robot known as the savage Beetletron.

"There's another one." Aisha said.

"Oh, and even weird." Kimberly said.

Beetletron also showed them the demonstration with its Laser attacks.

"Whoa." Kimberly said.

"We gotta stop those things." Aisha said.

"We got our Ninja Zorda, let's use them." Tommy said.

"Right!" they replied.

As the Rangers call upon the mighty Ninja Zords.

Kimberly: Ninja Crane Zord!

Billy: Ninja Wolf Zord!

Adam: Ninja Frog Zord!

Rocky: Ninja Ape Zord!

Aisha: Ninja Bear Zord!

Tommy: Ninja Falcon Zord!

As they united their Power Coins and summoned the mighty Ninja Zords.

"Check it out!" Kimberly said.

"Ninja Zords!" Billy said.

"Cool!" Tommy said.

"Alright!" Aisha said.

"Yeah!" Rocky said.

"Awesome!" Adam said.

Sora and the others saw the Ninja Zords with awed looks.

"Incredible!" Sora said.

"Nice!" Kairi said.

"Marvelous Machinery!" Dark Dizzy said.

"Awesome!" Eddie said.

"Wow!" Ophelia said.

"By the Titans, they looked different." Lita said.

"They have such Technology!" Gravity Antonion said.

"Amazing!" Bobby said.

"Sweetness!" Stephen said.

"Cool!" Aqua said.

"Such Strength!"Ventus said.

"Wow!" Terra said.

"Good luck guys, we'll stop the Celestial order before they get to you guys." Skiver said.

"Be careful guys." Fiora said.

"We'll be careful, ready guys!" Tommy said.

"Ready! Ninja Zord power up!" as they entered their Zords with the same colors as their Ranger forms.

"With the Rangers fighting against the Insect robots, it's up to us to stop the Celestial order." Bobby said.

"Right." Sora replied.

"How come you losers gonna face the knights when you losers are gonna face me." Said a voice.

They turned around and saw the third Evil exe person named Todd Ingram.

(Cue Boss music: Vegetable Rock/Todd Ingram's theme from Scott Pilgrim vs. the world.)

"So you're Todd Ingram, we defeated Mathew Patel at the World of Dragoons, and we took down Lucas Lee at the kingdom of Hyrule." Sora said.

"So what the two are gone, big deal, I just want to see you losers die." Todd Ingram said.

"We'll see about that Todd, Let's go guys!" Sora said.

"Right!" his friends replied as they got ready for battle against the third Evil exe boss.

Todd Ingram was the strongest of the Evil exes but our heroes got the upper hand as Sora uses his Ars Arcanum to attack Todd but he blocked it with Reflect and uses Thundaja to attack Sora but Fiora uses Nullshock to reduce the thunder Damage.

"Thank you Fiora." Sora said.

"You're Welcome." Fiora replied.

But Todd Ingram is not over yet as he is about to Unleash his devastating attack known as Vegetable Deadly Claw, but out of nowhere is Sora's friend Riku and the Black Creature named Zekrom.

"Riku! You're here!" Sora said.

"Hey guys, did we miss the party?" Riku said.

"No, you guys are just in time." Bobby said.

Our heroes, including Riku and Zekrom manage to beat Todd Ingram with ease.

(End Boss music.)

"You losers are not bad, but there are still 4 of us left." Todd Ingram said.

"Yeah, we'll beat them all, one by one." Sora said.

"But right now, let's send you to the losing street." Bobby said as he uses his Ars Arcanum to destroy Todd Ingram.

"KO!" said the voice monitor.

"That's 3 down, 4 to go." Bobby said.

"Hope I'm not interrupting." Mumkhar said.

(Cue Major Boss music: You will know our names theme from Xenoblade chronicles.)

"Mumkhar!"Shulk and others exclaimed.

"You guys know him?" Sora asked.

"We sure did." Reyn said.

"Mumkhar is the soldier at Sword valley." Dickson said.

"But he turned his back on his kind for his desire for Monado for himself." Shulk said.

"Yeah."Fiora said.

"When we bump into him again, this time in his robot form known as Metal Face." Sharla said.

"So glad you fools remembered me during our last meeting, (Looks at Sora and the others.) Well well well, if it isn't the Warriors of light, we meet at last." Mumkhar said.

"Mumkhar, we heard about you, you're the enemy of Shulk and his friends." Sora said.

"Of course I am, Keyblade Master Sora, you must be the hero who restore the worlds, at long last, now I can get to cut you into pieces, hahahahahaha!" Mumkhar said.

"If you want to kill our friend, you have to get through us Metal face!" Shulk said.

"With pleasure, Mechon! Destroy them!" Mumkhar said.

"Will take care of those robots, you guys take down Metal Face." Bobby said.

"Right, Ready Fiora?" Sora said.

"I'm ready when you are Sora." Fiora replied.

"Ready Shulk?"Riku said.

"I'm ready." Shulk replied.

And so Sora and Fiora hop onto Reshiram's back While Riku and Shulk hop onto Zekrom's back.

"Time to get Sliced and diced fools, hahahahahaha!" Mumkhar said.

"We'll see about that Metal face!" Shulk said.

As our heroes got ready for battle against Metal Face while the rest of Sora's friends are ready for battle against the Mechon.

Major Boss Battle: Metal Face

At the building, Donald and Goofy, along with Team Soul Calibur and Team TMNT are waiting for a surprise attack when Metal Face unleashed his Attacks.

"Time to play with fire, Flamethrower!" Sora said as Reshiram shoots out a stream of fire at Mumkhar but he uses Reflect to Reflect the fire attack.

"How about a Shocker, Wild Charge!" Riku said as Zekrom is covered in thunder as he launches himself at Metal Face.

"Not bad, but time to be Exterminated, Anima Awakening 1: Dragon Emperor Slash!" as his Claws become large and attacks our heroes.

"Now!" Leonardo said as Team Soul Calibur and Team TMNT, along with Donald and Goofy attacks Metal Face with all their strength.

"(Looks at Donald and Goofy.) It's Donald and Goofy!" Sora said.

"Thanks for helping us out!" Kairi said.

"It's Sora! Hey guys!" Donald said.

"We're so glad you guys are okay!" Goofy said.

"Yeah, let's take down Metal Face!" Sora said.

They nodded as they combine their forces and took down Metal Face, Slashuur cut down a few Mechons while Leatherhead attacks the mechons with his inner animal strength.

(End Major Boss music.)

"Grrrr, you Brats won't win for long, Retreat!" Mumkhar said as he and the Mechons got through the portal.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sora asked.

"Mickey sends us to help you guys out, we call two Teams and we got here just in time." Donald said.

"You guys okay?" Xianghua said.

"We're okay." Bobby replied.

Just then a call coming from Sora'sKeyblade.

"You guys okay?" Sora said.

"We're okay, but we need your help on defeating Ivan Ooze." Tommy said.

"We're on our way, Guys, keep the Celestial order knights busy while me, Riku, Reshiram and Zekrom will help out the Rangers." Sora said.

"Okay." Bobby said.

"Good luck guys." Ophelia said.

"Don't die on us now." Fiora said.

They nodded as Sora, Riku, Reshiram and Zekrom went up to the sky to help out the Rangers, when they saw them, they've been chased by Ivan Ooze as our heroes catches up with them.

"Hang on guys, we're coming!" Sora said.

As our heroes keep on catching up with the Rangers and Ivan Ooze.

"Guys, I think I know a way to get rid of Ivan." Billy said.

"Really how?" Adam said.

"Uria's Comet." Billy said.

"Billy that's brilliant." Tommy said.

"What?" Kimberly said.

"We get Ivan to the Comet's path." Billy said.

"And BOOM, he's space dust." Aisha said.

"Alright guys, main thrusters!" Tommy said.

"Right!" they replied.

Back at Angel grove, the rest of Sora's friends took down a few knights but the other knights are coming.

"Keep fighting guys, we've got to keep them away from our friends!" Bobby said.

"Right!" they replied as they took down the knights, the knights retreated as our heroes healed themselves and wait for Sora, Riku, Reshiram, Zekrom, and the Rangers.

"We're approaching the Comet's Coordinates." Billy said.

"Alright guys, this is it, we'll wait here and lure him in." Tommy said.

"I'm gonna rip you apart, Zord by Zord." Ivan Ooze said.

"Here he comes, brace yourselves!" Tommy said as the Rangers brace themselves for the attack.

(Cue boss music: Black powder/ Battle for great valor from Kingdom hearts: Birth by sleep.)

"Blue Flame!" Sora shouted.

"Bolt Strike!"Riku shouted as Reshiram and Zekrom both use their Attacks to stop Ivan Ooze from attacking the Rangers.

"You guys okay?" Sora asked.

"We're okay." Kimberly replied.

"Thanks for your help guys." Aisha said.

"No problem, that's what friends are for." Riku said.

"You guys got a plan?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, we're leading Ivan to the Comet's path and destroy him for good." Tommy said.

"Where's Ivan Ooze?" Riku asked.

"Right here fools!" Ivan Ooze shouted.

"Here he comes, get ready guys!" Tommy said.

"Right!" they replied as they got ready for battle against Ivan Ooze.

Boss Battle: Ivan Ooze

Ivan Ooze prove to be an powerful Villain but our heroes got the upper hands as Sora and Reshiram Unleashed their Limit known as Dragon's Wrath, first Sora shot the Barrage of fire spells to attack Ivan Ooze while Reshiram uses Dragon Pulse by shoot out the Energy stream at Ivan Ooze, the limit ended with Sora uses Ragnarok Cannon and Reshiram using Draco Meteor to attack Ivan Ooze, Riku and Zekrom both use their Limit Attack called the Lightning Dragon maelstrom, first Riku uses the barrage of thunder spells to attack Ivan Ooze while Zekrom uses Dragon Claw to rapidly attack Ivan Ooze, the Attack ended with Riku use his Ultima Cannon while Zekrom uses Bolt Strike to Defeat Ivan Ooze.

(End Boss music.)

"You think you fools could win, think again! Hahahahahaha!" Ivan said.

Just then they saw the comet heading their way as Sora and Riku got an idea.

"I think we got a plan, keep him busy while we boost the comet's power that will destroy Ivan Ooze for good." Sora said.

"Great Idea." Tommy replied.

And so the Rangers manage to hold off against Ivan while our heroes manage to boost the power of Uria's Comet with Reshiram's Fusion flare and Zekrom's Fusion Bolt.

"Now guys! It's ready!" Sora said.

"Right!" they replied as they send Ivan Ooze to the comet and escaped to earth, with Ivan Ooze destroyed by the comet, our heroes went to the command center to help Zordon by combine their powers and with the help of Sora's Keyblade, Zordon and the command center is restored, and thus our heroes arehappy to see Zordon alive and well.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6: Angel grove Tournament

Kingdom Hearts: Celestial order's Revenge

Chapter 6: Angel Grove Tournament

Our heroes and the Rangers celebrated their first Victory after defeating Ivan Ooze, Heolster was at the table enjoying his meal.

"Thanks for helping me reunited with my dad." Brad said.

Heolster smiled and said, "You're welcome, I do what I have to do now that I'm no longer part of the celestial order."

"Yep, I'll be right back." Brad said.

"Take your time, I'll be waiting." Heolster replied.

Brad nodded as he went to talk with our heroes.

Heolster was thinking about what he's gonna do to help our heroes as he thought to himself, "Guys, I'm sorry about what I've done, I want to help you guys out."

Just then he saw Brad with Dark Dizzy walking up to him and tells him that he's welcome to join our heroes.

"Heolster, Brad told us that you no longer part of the Celestial order, why?" Dark Dizzy asked.

"Because, back at the world of Dragoons, the fight between Sora and myself somehow changed me, when I returned to the castle, I was banished for life because of my failure, I want to set things right, I want to know the truth about the Celestial order's plot." Heolster said.

"Well, if you're no longer part of the Celestial order, what is your true name?" Dark Dizzy asked.

"My true name…is Lancelot." Heolster said.

"Well Lancelot, you're welcome to join us on our quest to stop the Celestial order." Dark Dizzy said.

"I'm honored, but we must enter the tournament first." Heolster said.

"Ah yes, the tournament, we'll enter the tournament right after we watch the fireworks." Dark Dizzy replied.

Heolster nodded as our heroes watch the fireworks, at the castle, Goldar thinks he's ruler of the universe but he's wrong, they saw Rita and Zed in different forms as goldar and Raznor braced themselves for their wrath.

After our heroes saw the fireworks, they talk more about themselves as they headed for the tournament.

"We're glad to see you guys are okay." Goofy said.

"Yeah, we haven't encounter any heartless lately, but we defeat new villains just now." Sora said.

"You can say that again Sora." Fiora said.

"Oh, we didn't expect to see you, I'm Goofy." Goofy said.

"I'm Donald." Donald said.

"Any friend of Sora's is a friend of mine, I'm Fiora, Shulk's friend." Fiora smiled.

When they entered the arena, they met up with Mr. chau from before.

"You guys made it." Mr. Chau said.

"Mr. Chau, long time no see." Sora said.

"You guys know him?" Kimberly asked.

"We sure did, we saw him at the Lohan tournament." Aqua said.

"That's right, I saw their fight during each round, I was impressed with their teamwork, and I'm looking forward to facing Sora in the semifinals." Mr. Chau said.

"I'm looking forward to it, good luck out there Mr. Chau." Sora said.

"You too Keyblade Master Sora." Mr. Chau replied as he and Sora shook hands, just then the Announcer went up to the stage and talks to the combatants.

"Hello everyone, welcome to the annual Angel grove tournament, here before us the undefeated combatants who win in their hearts contained back at Lohan, without further ado, here's the host of the tournament, that's right folks, here's your host, Gideon Graves!" Announcer said as the audience cheered for the introduction of Gideon graves.

"Thank you Announcer, it is a great honor to be here ladies and gentlemen, I cannot believe that I see such powerful combatants who won the Lohan Tournament standing before you all, and I know the undefeated Champions are eager to see the undefeated player who won each round of this tournament, whoever wins all 20 rounds will get to face the undefeated Power Rangers, that player will win the official Power Ranger Gauntlet, an equip item that boosts the player's attack power if the Rangers are on the field, Alright, let's see some action Combatants!" Gideon graves said.

The crowd cheered loudly as the Announcer chooses the player who gets to face in the first round.

"The votes have decided, they vote for Sora, Sora will be facing the Beast from another world, that's right, it's Amaterasu, let the tournament begin!" Announcer said as the first round is underway.

Tournament Battle: vs. Amaterasu

(Cue Round 1 music: The Rising sun theme from Okami.)

For what Sora saw is no ordinary beast, it is the white wolf known as Amaterasu, a creature that has the power that will protect itself.

"Amaterasu huh, wow, I never thought I be facing against a white wolf like you." Sora said as he got into his fighting stance while Amaterasu got into its stance as well.

Sora goes for the attack by using Strike Raid but Amaterasu dodged it and uses Flare to attack Sora but he uses Reflect to block it, Amaterasu uses Wolf king Duplication to create an illusion that will confuse Sora, he focuses on the real Amaterasu by waiting for the real one to attack, the real Amaterasu is about to attack with his Wolf Claw Slash attack but Sora uses Samurai Moon Strike to take down Amaterasu.

(End Round 1 music.)

"It is over, the winner is Sora!" said the Referee as the crowd cheered for his Victory, Sora looked at Amaterasu as the white wolf bowed to his victory as he returns to his world for training.

"Now that's good right there folks, Sora somehow manage to find the real Amaterasu and took the beast down, it's time for Round 2 people!" Announcer said as Round 2 is ready.

Tournament Battle: Abelia

(Cue Round 2 Music: Forsaken Sanctuary from Soul Calibur 3.)

Sora is ready his next Round as he faces against the fiercest warrior named Abelia.

"You're Sora, i heard a lot about you." Abelia said.

"Who are you?" Sora asked.

"I'm Abelia, Commander of the Grandall Empire." Abelia said.

"Okay, I'll remember your name." Sora said.

"Yeah, well, good luck to you, fight with all your might as I will." Abelia said.

"I plan to." Sora replied as he and Abelia got into their fighting stances.

"Here I come, Angel Slash!" Abelia uses the attack by jump high and attacks it with a downward Slash but Sora dodged it with ease.

"Not bad, you manage to dodge my attack." Abelia said.

"All part of Keyblade Master's work." Sora said.

"But can you dodge this next attack? Nightfall X-Slash!" Abelia said.

"Not this time, Reflect!" Sora said by using a Reflect spell to Reflect Abelia's Nightfall X-Slash attack.

Abelia is about to unleash her Devastating Knight Kingdom Rave attack but Sora is ready for her.

"All I have to do is wait for the right moment." Sora thought to himself.

"Hope you ready for this, Knight Kingdom Rave!" Abelia said by Launching herself with a sword in front but Sora dodged it and jump high to attack her with his Strike Raid attack.

"It's over, the winner is Sora!" Referee said as the crowd cheered for Sora's Victory.

Sora saw Abelia on the ground in defeat but she did her best in her Knight's honor.

"You okay?" Sora asked.

"I'm okay, you dodged my devastating attack and attack me from behind." Abelia said.

"Yeah." Sora said.

"Good luck on the next round Sir Sora, I'll be watching you." Abelia said.

"Yeah." Sora replied as he and Abelia shook hands.

"Alright folks, it's time for Sora to face the mighty warrior from Fortune city Nevada, a warrior who wants to save his daughter from becoming a Zombie by giving her the Zombrex every 24 hours, the undefeated player of Terror is Reality, the one, the only, Chuck Greene!" Announcer said as Sora got ready for battle on Round 3.

Tournament Battle: Chuck Greene

(Cue Round 3 music: Terror is reality theme from dead rising 2.)

Sora saw Chuck Greene in his Uniform with yellow jacket, blue jeans with yellow greaves, Sora got ready for him as he got into his fighting stance.

Sora manage to dodge every punches and every kicks Chuck does, Sora uses his Strike Raid to attack Chuck but he dodge-roll out of the way, Chuck Greene uses his Cobra Uppercut to send Sora flying but he dodged it and uses Ars Arcanum to finish Chuck Greene off.

(End Round 3 music.)

"It is official, the winner is Sora!" Announcer said as the crowd cheered for Sora' Victory.

"Good luck on the next round Kid." Chuck Greene said.

"I will Chuck." Sora replied.

"Okay folks, time for Round 4, its Sora vs. Meta Knight!" Announcer said as Sora got ready for battle against Meta Knight.

Tournament Battle: Meta Knight

(Cue Round 4 music: Final battle theme from Pokemon Colosseum.)

"Fight with honor Keyblade Master Sora." Meta Knight said.

"I will Meta Knight." Sora replied as he got into his fighting stance including Meta Knight.

Meta Knight does the Spinning attack but Sora dodged it and uses rising sun to damage Meta Knight.

Meta Knight is not over yet as he goes for the ultimate attack.

"Get ready to guard Sora because here I come, Galaxia Darkness!" Meta Knight said as he surrounds Sora with the Power of Darkness but Sora manages to strike down Meta Knight with his Ars Arcanum attack.

(End Round 4 Music.)

"Is official, the winner is Sora!" Referee said as the crowd cheered loudly for Sora's Victory.

Sora was glad that he defeats Meta Knight Proudly as moves on to the next round.

Tournament Battle: Dickson

(Cue Round 5 music: one who gets in our way from Xenoblade chronicles.)

"Ah Sora, finally, a worthy challenge." Dickson said.

"Dickson, looks like you're ready to fight me right?" Sora said.

"Of course Sora, you and the others manage to help us fight mechon and defeat that Rascal Metal Face." Dickson said.

"Yeah well, Metal Face and the Mechon did retreat to the Xenosaga Universe." Sora said.

"Yep, well Sora, you better be ready, because you're about to face me, Dickson of the trinity!" Dickson replied as he and Sora got into their fighting stances.

Sora uses his Ars Arcanum to attack Dickson but he blocked every strike.

"Not bad, but can you block this, Blasting Zone!" Dickson said as he fires the powerful blast at Sora but he used Reflect to Reflect the blast right at Dickson but he destroyed it with a vertical slash.

"You're good Dickson, but it's time to wrap things up, Kingdom Hearts Rave!" Sora said.

"Gladly, Rising Dash!" Dickson replied as he and Sora clashed their weapons but Sora won the match by using a wind spell to defeat Dickson.

(End Round 5 Music.)

"It's over, the winner is Sora!" Referee said as the crowd cheered with excitement by Sora's next Victory as he moves on to the next Round.

"Did Sora beat Dickson? Incredible." Dunban said.

"He sure did, Sora is not to be messed with." Reyn said.

"Yep, he's our friend, and nobody messes with him as long as we're around." Sharla said.

"Riki knows Sora will win the next round, Riki will make sure Sora never loses the fight, Riki knows Sora is the strongest Keyblade Master ever." Riki said.

"You said it Riki." Melia said.

"His next fight is the Girl from the Turtles's world, Karai." Shulk said.

"Good Luck Sora, we believe in you." Fiora thought to herself as she watches Sora got ready for the next round.

Tournament Battle: Karai

(Cue Round 6 Music: Unfinished battle from Xenoblade chronicles.)

"You're Karai, Leo told me you and he put up a good fight." Sora said.

"Yes, Leonardo and I put up a good fight, he tried to convince me to trust him, but instead, we've decided to fight again until one of us falls." Karai said.

"Maybe after this match, you and Leo will be friends again." Sora said.

"Thank you my friend, we shall be friends this time, but let's fight, it is my duty to win this match, enough talk!" Karai replied as Sora and she got into their Fighting Stances.

Sora uses Strike Raid to attack Karai but she blocked it with her Katanas as she goes for the attack but Sora clashed weapons with her.

"Not bad, but are you fast enough to beat me?" Karai said.

"You wish, Samurai Dragon Strike!" Sora said.

"Right back at you, Samurai Tiger Slash!" Karai said as she and Sora used their attacks to attack, but Sora was left standing as Karai fell to her knees in defeat.

(End Round 6 music.)

"Battle done, the winner is Sora!" Referee said as the crowds cheered loudly for Sora's Victory.

"Now that is what I call the elements of surprise folks, Both Sora and Karai used their attacks to attack each other but Sora was left standing, let's see if our undefeated player wins the next Round." Announcer said.

"You okay Karai?" Sora asked.

"I'm okay, I guess our fight has earned you my trust, thank you my friend." Karai said.

"You're welcome." Sora said.

"I wish you the best of luck in the next round against the Judge Magister, Gabranth." Karai replied as the light came from her Katanas, after the light cleared, she received two Keyblades called Shadow Hearts and Last Reverant.

"Amazing!" Karai said.

"Congrats Karai, the heart of friendship has earned you two Keyblades." Sora said.

"Like I said, Good luck on the next round." Karai said as she bowed in respect.

"I will." Sora replied.

Sora then got ready for the next round against Gabranth.

Tournament Battle: Gabranth

(Cue Round 7 music: Chaos last battle 1-2-3 from Final Fantasy Dissidia.)

"Alright, stay calm, this next round would be a piece of cake." Sora thought to himself as he got into his fighting stance and got ready for battle against Gabranth.

Gabranth proved to be the mightiest Warrior but Sora got the upper hand as he uses his Ars Arcanum attack to rapidly attack Gabranth from each side but Gabranth blocked the attack the attack and launches Innocence at Sora but he blocked it.

"Not bad, you've learned well." Gabranth said.

"Thanks, I've been trained well." Sora said.

Sora and Gabranth both used their ultimate Attacks until one of them falls, Gabranth fell to his knees in defeat thanks to Sora's Dragon Strike attack.

(End Round 7 music.)

"Battle over, the winner is Sora!" Referee said as the crowds cheered for Sora's Victory.

"This is awesome folks, our Underdog Warrior Sora has showed the crowds and his friends his perfect victory, let's see if Sora wins the next Round." Announcer said as Sora got ready for the next round against the Spirit of Vengeance, Ghost Rider.

Tournament Battle: Ghost Rider

(Cue Round 8 music: final boss Blackheart from Ghost rider the game.)

"Alright, I need to make sure I don't look at his face, it creeps me out." Sora thought to himself as he got into his fighting stance including Ghost Rider.

Ghost Rider goes for the first attack but Sora uses Shining Raid to attack him as he goes for the next attack, Ghost is about to Unleash his Deadly Attack known as Vengeance Maelstrom but Sora is Launching his Shoot Lock Ragnarok Cannon to Defeat Ghost Rider before he uses the attack that will instantly defeat Sora.

(End Round 8 music.)

"Battle done, the winner is Sora!" Referee said as the crowds cheered for Sora's Victory.

"Time for our Underdog Warrior to face the toughest warrior in Round 9." Referee said as Sora got ready for Round 9 against Yoda.

Tournament Battle: Yoda

(Cue Round 9 music: Cipher Admin battle from Pokemon XD Gale of Darkness.)

"This is the fight we must do." Yoda said.

"Yeah, we shall fight." Sora said as he got into his fighting stance.

"Then, come at me you must." Yoda replied as he activates his Light-saber and got into his fighting stance.

Yoda uses Force Lightning to attack Sora but he uses Thundaga Shield to nullify the damage, Sora uses Strike Raid to attack Yoda but Yoda uses Light-saber Boomerang to block the attack.

"Nice attack you did." Yoda said.

"Same to you." Sora replied.

Sora channels his Energy into his Keyblade for an ultimate attack while Yoda channels his Force for a ultimate Attack.

"Ars Solum!" Sora said.

"Star Force Slash!" Yoda said as he and Sora fight until one of them falls.

"Is it over?" Kairi asked.

"Let's wait and find out." Aqua said as Sora's friends watch the two warriors.

Yoda fell to his knees in defeat but he put up a great fight.

"Battle ceased, the winner is Sora!" Referee said as the crowds and Sora's friends cheered for Sora's Victory.

"Alright folks, since this is the 20 Round Tournament, we'll save 7 Combatants for the next Tournament at the Xenosaga Universe, until then, Let's see if Sora can beat the last 2 rounds before the Semifinals and the finals." Announcer said as Sora got ready for battle against the Mighty Hashmal.

Tournament Battle: Hashmal, Bringer of Order

(Cue Round 10 music: Esper Battle from Final Fantasy 12.)

"We recognize that mist anywhere." Bobby said.

"Yep, it's the espers, we found Exodus and Famfrit at the Kingdom of Hyrule." Shulk said.

"We have 3 Espers so far, if Sora can beat Hashmal and Adrammelech, we'll have 5 Espers." Ophelia said.

"You said it Ophelia, if anyone can beat Hashmal, is Sora." Piper replied.

Sora goes for the first attack but Hashmal is ready for him, Hashmal blocked the attack and uses Grand Quake to Push Sora back, Sora uses Wind Gale Slash while Hashmal uses Gladiator's Rampage to clash each other but Hashmal was defeated thanks to Wind Gale Slash's Ability.

(End Round 10 music.)

"Battle done, the winner is Sora!" Referee said as the crowds and Sora's friends cheered for Sora's Victory.

"Well done, you have defeated me." Hashmal said.

"Thanks, it's my friends who supported me." Sora said as he looks at his friends.

"Regardless, you prove to be a powerful warrior, take my summon soul and go forth to the next round." Hashmal replied as he disappeared and turned into a Glassed Stone of Hashmal.

"That's 4 down, 9 to go." Sharla said.

"This next round is Sora vs. the Mighty Adrammelech the wroth." Rose said.

"Be careful Sora, don't let Adrammelech shock you to smithereens!" Fiora said.

"I'll be careful." Sora replied with a 2-finger salute as he got ready for battle against Adrammelech.

Tournament Battle: Adrammelech the Wroth

(Cue Round 11 music: We stand up from Atreyu.)

Adrammelech goes for the first attack by using Lightning Strike on Sora but he dodged it, Sora uses Bravery to boost his attacks then defeats Adrammelech before he launches the Mighty Lightning Dragon Slash attack.

(End Round 11 music.)

"Battle over, the winner is Sora!" Referee said as the crowds and Sora's friends cheered for Sora's Victory.

"Looks like you've got what it takes to defeat me." Adrammelech said.

"Yep, always find a weak point and then attack." Sora said.

"Hah, you've got guts Sora, take my Summon soul and good luck on the Semifinals." Adrammelech replied as he disappeared and turned into a Glassed Stone of Adrammelech.

"Oh yeah now that is the awesomeness Victory there, and now it's time for the Semifinals against the Mighty Swordsman, Mr. Chau!" Announcer said as Sora got ready for battle against Mr. Chau.

Tournament Battle: vs. Mr. Chau

(Cue Semifinal Music: Sushi Box from Scott pilgrim vs. the world.)

"Finally, an honorable fight we're having are we?" Mr. Chau said.

"We sure are." Sora said.

"Let's see you've got what it takes to get to the Finals." Mr. Chau said.

"I'm ready when you are Mr. Chau." Sora said as he got into his fighting stance.

"Then, come and get me!" Mr. Chau replied as he unsheathes his Katana and got into his fighting stance.

"Good luck Sora, take him out!" Riku said.

"Go Sora Go!" Ventus said.

"You can do it Sora!" Ophelia said.

"Rock on Sora!" Eddie said.

"Beat him to the pulp!" Melia said.

"We believe in you Sora!" Fiora said as the rest of Sora's friends Cheered for him as he got ready for Mr. Chau.

Sora uses Ars Arcanum to attack Mr. Chau but he dodged every strike Sora does, Mr. Chau Attacks Sora with Samurai Strike but Sora uses Perfect Defense to Nullify the Damage.

"Not bad Sora, I underestimate you." Mr. Chau said.

"Thank you." Sora said.

"It's time to wrap this up, Mighty Zodiac Samurai Slash!" Mr. Chau said.

"We shall see about that, Galaxy-eyes Dragon Slash!" Sora said as he channels his Keyblade to win the Round.

Sora and Mr. Chau were still standing because of their Ultimate attacks but Mr. Chau felt a scratch in his hand as fell to his knees.

(End Semifinal music.)

"Battle over, the winner is Sora!" Referee said as the crowds, Sora's friends, and the undefeated Champs cheered for Sora's Victory.

"Well done, I guess your Master has trained you well." Mr. Chau said.

"Yep, when I rescued Aqua from the Realm of darkness, we usually have a special bond with each other." Sora said.

"I see, the bond between the Master and its Apprentice." Mr. Chau said.

"Yep, (Looks at Aqua.) I owe her my thanks for that." Sora said as Aqua nodded in agreement.

"Well, good luck at the Finals Sora, I will be returning to Scott pilgrim's homeworld for training before we meet again." Mr. Chau said as he bowed to Sora's Victory.

"Yeah." Sora replied.

"This is it Folks, the moment we all been waiting for, the Finals of the Century, our undefeated player Sora will be facing the Second Undefeated Player of Team Scott pilgrim even though he's the seventh evil ex-boyfriend of Ramona, but that doesn't mean that he's ready for a chance to face our undefeated player, Ladies and Gentlemen, Gideon Graves!" Announcer said as the crowds and Sora's friends cheered for Sora as he got ready for the Final Round against Gideon Graves.

Tournament Battle: vs. Gideon Graves 1st Battle

(Cue Final Round music: Final battle/Gideon Graves's theme theme from Scott Pilgrim vs. the world.)

"This is it guys, if Sora wins the final round, we'll be able to face the Undefeated Power Rangers." Bobby said as the rest of Sora's friends nodded in agreement.

"Yep, Sora had come this far without losing." Aqua said.

"I agree with you on that, Sora will win this final round no matter what." Stephen said.

"You said it Stephen, we'll support him when he needs it the most." Ophelia said.

"After the final round Kairi, you and Aqua will be facing against Kimberly and Aisha in the first round of the Champion battle." Piper said.

"Let's hope Sora wins this round, and we agree with on that one Piper." Kairi replied as Sora got ready for battle against Gideon Graves.

Sora activates his armor and summon his Ultima Weapon and Unsheathes the sword of Lars and got into his Fighting Stance.

"So, you've come this far just so you can win this round?" Gideon said.

"That's right." Sora said through his helmet.

"Well, guess what buddy, that's about to change." Gideon said as he turns his cane into a Light-saber Katana.

"Now, let's see who deserves the chance to face the Undefeated Champions." Gideon said as he went into his Fighting stance.

"Let's do it." Sora replied.

Sora uses Ars Arcanum to Attack Gideon but he blocked every strike and uses X-saber Slash while Sora uses blocked it and the two clashed their weapons as they looked at each other.

"Give up while you can pal, you don't want to lose right?" Gideon said.

"Not a chance." Sora said as he backflip kick at Gideon's jaw that will swallow his gum.

"You made me swallow my gum, it's gonna be in my digestive trash for seven YEARS!" Gideon said as he tries to kill Sora with a Single Slash but Sora uses Lars's Sword to block it.

Sora braced himself for Gideon's devastating attack but Sora had an idea of how to win.

"Illusion!" Sora uses the spell to freeze Gideon in his tracks.

"What the? I can't move!" Gideon said as he tries to move but he's frozen and cannot move.

"It's over Gideon, time to wrap things up, Ars Magnus!" Sora said as he uses the new attack by slashing Gideon from all sides.

"And for the finishing touch, Final Dragon Strike!" Sora replied as he finishes off Gideon with his powerful attack.

(End Final round music.)

"Final round over, the winner is…Sora!" Referee said as the crowds, Sora's friends, and the Rangers cheered for Sora's Victory.

"And the rounds is finished, leaving Team Keyblade into moving to the Champion round in this Awesome, so, from this day forward, the Champion Rounds will be focusing on a Tag-team battle between Team Keyblade and Team Power Rangers, who will this tournament? Let's find out." Announcer said as Kairi and Aqua got ready for the first Champion round.

Tournament Battle: vs. Kimberly and Aisha

(Cue Champion round 1 music: Poison Spear/Sand Scorpion's theme from Sonic and the secret rings.)

"Ready Kairi?" Aqua asked.

"Yeah, we're ready to face them." Kairi said as she and Aqua saw Kimberly and Aisha in their Ranger forms walking towards them as Kairi and Aqua activate their armor.

"Nice armor you two, we haven't got chance to say thank you all for helping us out." Kimberly said.

"No problem." Aqua said.

"We always helping out the heroes filled with light." Kairi said.

"That's true, the way you guys helped us took down the Ooze soldiers, that's awesome." Aisha said.

"It sure is, so, are you two ready for this?" Kimberly asked.

"We're ready when you are guys." Aqua said as she and Kairi went into their fighting stances.

"Then be ready to brace yourselves because here we come!" Kimberly replied as she and Aisha got into their Fighting stances.

Kairi begins the fight by using Strike Raid at Aisha but she use Thundaga Shield to block it while Aqua uses her Shot-lock Bubble Blaster at Kimberly but she uses Cherry Blossom Twister to dodge and attack, Aqua uses her Ghost drive Command style to attack Aisha.

"Oh please, you think your command style attack can defeat me? Not a chance, Bear Claw Strike!" Aisha said as she attacks Aqua, but she destroy was a ghost.

"What the, where did she go?" Aisha said.

"Up here, Ars Arcanum!" Aqua said as she uses the attack to defeat Aisha.

"Oh man, I lost, oh well, it's only you guys and Kimberly." Aisha said.

"Yep." Aqua nodded as she helping Kairi out on defeating Kimberly.

(End Champion round 1 music.)

"Battle over, the winner is Kairi and Aqua!" Referee said as the crowds and Kairi's friends cheered for their Victories.

"You guys okay?" Kairi asked as she heals Kimberly and Aisha.

"We're okay, man you guys are good." Aisha said.

"You guys straight took us down." Kimberly said.

"We've trained well back in our world." Aqua said.

"That's true, well, good luck on the Semifinals of the Champion battle." Aisha said.

"We will, friends?" Kairi asked as she and Aqua reach out their hands.

"Friends." Kimberly smiled and nodded as her and Aisha shook hands with Kairi and Aqua.

"Alright, let's move on to the Semifinals of the Champion battle shall we?" Announcer said as Ventus and Terra activate their armor and got ready for the fight against Billy and Adam.

Tournament battle: vs. Billy and Adam

(Cue Champion Semifinal music: Super fighting robot from Scott pilgrim vs. the world.)

"You ready for this Ven?" Terra asked as he went into his fighting stance.

"You know it Terra!" Ventus replied as he went into his fighting stance when they saw Billy and Adam in their Ranger forms as they went into their fighting stances as well.

Terra chooses Billy while Ventus chooses Adam as Ventus goes for the first attack by using Ars Solum to attack Adam but he uses Rock Spire Shield to block it, Billy uses Wolf Strike to attack Terra but he blocked it and counterattacks him, Ventus then activates his Wingblade Command style for some serious fighting, Terra then uses Ars Solum while Billy uses Wolf King Rave to clash each other but Terra manage to defeat Billy with Strike Raid, Ventus also manage to defeat Adam with Barrier Surge.

(End Champion Semifinal Music.)

"Battle over, the winner is Ventus and Terra!" Referee said as the crowds cheered for their Victory.

"This is it folks, the Final Champion round, our undefeated player Sora and his Partner Riku will be facing against Tommy and Rocky in their Ranger forms, Let's get it on!" Announcer said.

Tournament Battle: vs. Tommy and Rocky

(Cue Champion Final round music: Free from Crush 40/Sonic free riders.)

"This is it, ready Riku?" Sora asked as he activates his armor.

"You know it Sora." Riku replied as he activates his armor also.

They saw Tommy and Rocky in their Rangers forms as they went into their fighting stances.

"Tommy and Rocky." Sora said.

"Sora and Riku, looks like you guys have made it this far." Tommy said.

"We never imagined that we meet in this tournament, this is gonna be tough but bring it on." Riku said.

"hahahaha, we participated here once long ago, we fought against Eraqus but lost in the finals." Rocky said.

"Small world we think." Riku said.

"By the way, is Zordon okay since we first arrived in this world, he seemed to be happy now that we restored him lately." Sora said.

"hahahahaha, let's fight, not to the death but in the pure strength of skills." Tommy said.

"We were just waiting for your word, ready Sora?" Riku said.

"Oh yeah." Sora replied as they're ready for battle.

Riku chooses Tommy while Sora chooses Rocky as Tommy begins the fight by using Auto-life on himself while Rocky uses Hastega on him and Tommy, Sora uses Keyblade Shield Rush while Rocky uses Wildfire Maelstrom to clash themselves while Riku uses Demon-lord Blast at Tommy while he uses White Tiger Blast at Riku but sends them right to the walls as the blasts exploded.

"You okay Riku?" Sora asked.

"I'm okay." Riku said.

Sora Manage to dodge Rocky's Wildfire Maelstrom and defeats him with Destiny Blitz, Riku manage to beat Tommy but he's revived quickly thanks to Auto-life, Sora and Riku Unleashed their Limit attack known as Kingdom hearts Twister, first Sora uses Ars Arcanum while Riku uses Ars Solum to Damage Tommy, the Limt ended with Sora and Riku combine their Keyblades to create a vortex of light and Damages Tommy with the mighty twister.

Sora: Light!

Riku: It's that all you got?

(End Champion Final round Music.)

"Wow, that was intense, who won Referee?" Announcer said.

"Let's watch the smoke cleared out and find out." Referee said as they watch the smoke cleared out to reveal Sora and Riku standing.

"I-I can't believe it, they did it, our current winners are…Sora and Riku!" Referee said as the crowds and Sora's friends cheered for their Victory.

"We did it Riku!" Sora said as he and Riku high fived.

"We sure did Sora." Riku replied as they saw the Rangers walking up to them while the rest of Sora's friends are walking up to them as well.

"Great job guys." Aisha said.

"You guys defeated us in 10 seconds flat." Billy said.

"You guys have showed us the true path to the Light." Kimberly said.

"That was quite a fight we did." Tommy said.

"We owe it all to you guys for helping us fight against Ivan Ooze." Rocky said.

"That's right." Adam said.

"Meh, it's no big deal." Sora said.

All of the sudden, six beams of light came from the Rangers as they not only Received six Keyblades each but they also get an upgrade to their Ranger forms called the Keyblade Master modes.

(Cue scene music: Sora's theme from Kingdom hearts 2.)

"Congratuations Rangers, you've all just become Keyblade Masters." Bobby said.

"What do you guys think of your new armor?" Sora asked.

"What do we think, it's Awesome!" Aisha said.

"Cool Armor!" Kimberly said.

"Interesting Armor." Billy said.

"Nice." Adam said.

"We have got to use these bad boys when we fight against Zed!" Rocky said.

"Incredible armor." Tommy said.

"And the tournament is over, leaving Team Keyblade into moving on to the next tournament of this awesome series, but for now, let's present team Keyblade with 3 items, first is the official Power Ranger Gauntlet, second is the Angel grove trophy, and finally is the box full of Mega-potions and Megalixers." Announcer said.

"That's awesome, all we need to do is to find this world's keyhole so that we can move on to the next new world, so, you guys ready to join us?" Bobby said.

"Of course we can come." Kimberly nodded as the Rangers nodded in agreement as well.

"Awesome, the more army we got, the trouble the Celestial order will earn." Sora said.

"Nobody can stop our unstoppable might." Ventus said.

"Unfortunately, you losers are not going anywhere until I get what I desire." Said the voice.

(Cue Boss music: Unbreakable Chains from kingdom hearts: birth by sleep.)

They saw a dark portal coming from the center of the arena, and from the portal comes Vanitas.

"Vanitas!" said the Keyblade Masters.

"Ah the Keyblade Masters, long time no hear, looks like you morons have found a bunch of useless teams i see." Vanitas said.

"Watch where you saying about our new recruit, you're not exactly a show off you know." Riku said.

"Well, why don't we settle this right now." Vanitas said as he summoned his Keyblade called the Dark Void.

"Guess again Vanitas!" said the voice coming from two portals.

The first person is Aiden from the world not far from the Realms of Light, the Second person is Tess from the homeworld of the Guardians.

"Humph, two Keyblade wielders, big deal, I came for the Princess of light." Vanitas said.

"You're not taking Kimberly Vanitas!" Sora said as our heroes went into their fighting stances.

"We'll see about that." Vanitas replied as our heroes got ready for battle against Vanitas.

Boss Battle Vanitas 1st Battle

Vanitas proved to be the powerful enemy but our heroes got the upper hand as Sora and Ventus are teaming up with the Rangers as Sora and the Rangers Unleashed their powerful Limit attack known as Power Rangers Assault, first Sora uses Ars Magnus to attack Vanitas while the Rangers Damages Vanitas with their attacks, the limit ended with Sora and the Rangers unleashed their attacks at Vanitas and defeat him.

"Sora: This is it!

All Rangers: May the power protect us!

(End Boss music.)

"I see, but only Ventus and I can fight, farewell." Vanitas said as he summoned the portal and entered it until it closes.

"Well, there's no time for chitchat, we need to find the keyhole." Sora said.

"I already took care of the Keyhole." Lancelot said as he walks to our heroes.

"Then it's time to go to the new world." Bobby said.

With the Rangers, Team Soul Calibur, and Team TMNT in their group, our heroes set off to the new world.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7: Shadow Pokemon Rampage

Kingdom Hearts: Celestial order's Revenge

Chapter 7: Shadow Pokémon Rampage

As our heroes went through space inside the Gummi-ship, they plan a meeting inside the large command Center with the set of chairs around the Round Table.

"So um, what's the plan before we enter the Orre Region of the Pokémon Universe?" Ventus asked.

"Let's see, a local person named Lily wants us to see her in the lab for a report on a latest Snag Machine that can snag Shadow Pokémon." Bobby said.

"Yes, for what we can tell, Riku went to the Orre Region for Information that will restore that world and protected from Darkness." Lancelot said.

"Computer, what's the current report of our Mission." Optimus Primal said.

"Reports of the worlds restored are 100%." Computer said.

"100%, that means we restored a few of the worlds, a lot more and we can stop the Celestial order's Plot." Sora said.

"Sora's right, we must make haste if we want to stop the Celestial order's Plot before they kidnap the other new Princesses of Light." Aqua said.

Just then, Bobby's cell phone ringed as he answers it.

"Bobby here, okay, right, alright, we'll be there, guys, I just got a call from Yusei, they're at the lab waiting for us." Bobby said as he hangs up his cell phone.

"Then let's move onward to the Orre Region." Skiver replied as he pressed the button and beamed down to the Orre Region.

When they entered the Orre Region, they saw the Lab as they enter.

"Guys, they're here." Yusei said.

"They're here already?" Akiza said.

"About time they show up." Jack Atlas said.

"They look different from our time." Sherry said.

"Well, they sure looked Stronger." Crow said.

"They sure are." Leo said.

"Easy there Leo, we're just waiting for them to arrive." Luna said.

"I wonder if I can get a scoop from them." Carly said.

"I'm Sora, these are my friends." Sora said as he introduces his friends to Team 5ds.

"I'm Yusei, these are my pals." Yusei said as he introduces his friends to Team Keyblade.

"What are you guys doing here?" Akiza asked.

"We're here to meet Lily inside the lab for a report on the Latest Snag Machine that can Capture Shadow Pokémon." Bobby said.

"Well, Lily told us to look for a girl named Jovi." Jack said.

"Then let's go get her, what did Lily say where Jovi is?" Ventus asked.

"Lily told us that Jovi was spotted at the Laboratory not far from here." Luna said.

"Alright, next stop, Draklor Laboratory." Sora said as our heroes along with Team 5ds set off to Draklor Laboratory when a Celestial order knight named Razeal showed up and stops them.

"You fools are not going anywhere." Razeal said.

"It's one of the Celestial order Knights!" Ophelia said.

"So, you punks manage to stop us back at Angel grove, but that's about to change, go Shadow Salamence and Shadow Lucario!" Razeal said as he calls forth Shadow Salamence and Shadow Lucario.

Salamence was a powerful Dragon and Flying type Pokémon with large red wings, red eyebrows, a read neck, and undersides of its tail and limbs, and three spiky extensions splayed from the sides of its face, the second Shadow Pokémon is Lucario with fur that is predominantly blue and black, short round spike on the back of each forepaw and on its chest, its snout and ears are longer than Riolu's, a cream-colored fur on its chest, and blue fur on its thighs that appears to resemble shorts.

"Feel the wrath of the Shadow Pokémon!" Razeal said.

"We'll see about that, you ready for this Fiora?" Sora asked.

"You got that right Partner, Go Scizor!" Fiora said as she calls forth Scizor.

Scizor is a Bug and Steel type Pokémon with a thick red metallic exoskeleton, a yellow-and-black eye-like patterns on them that bear a faint resemblance to a Trapinch's head, it has two-toed feet with one clawed tow in front and the other in the back, a pair of retractable two-lobed wings, a pair of accentuations of black on its neck, chest, abdomen, and yellow eyes.

"Okay then, Reshiram we need you!" Sora said as he calls forth Reshiram.

Enemy Battle: Celestial order Knight Razeal

(Cue Battle Music: Final battle from Pokémon XD gale of Darkness.)

"I'm gonna try and weaken Salamence and Lucario with Scizor's False Swipe so that we can capture those two Shadow Pokémon." Fiora said.

"Good plan." Sora said.

"We'll see about that, Salamence, use Shadow Hold!" Razeal said as Salamence uses the attack that stops the Pokémon from escaping.

"Alright Scizor, use Swords Dance and then use False Swipe!" Fiora said as Scizor uses the attack that sharply boosts its attack and then uses the attack that leaves its target with only 1 hp.

"Now Sora, capture Lucario with a Timer ball!" Fiora said.

Sora nodded as he snags Shadow Lucario with a version of the Timer ball called the snag ball.

"Lucario captured." Computer said.

"Sweet, I snagged a Shadow Lucario!" Sora said.

"Great job, now it's my turn, Scizor, use False Swipe!" Fiora said as Scizor uses the attack again and manage to weaken Salamence for Fiora to snag it.

"Salamence captured." Computer said.

"So, you two manage to capture 2 of the Shadow Pokémon, I'm afraid there's a lot more of the Shadow Pokémon where those came from, Adios." Razeal said as he summons a portal and he entered it before the portal closes.

"Whew, that was quite a teamwork huh Sora." Fiora said.

"You said it." Sora replied as he and Fiora high fived.

"You guys okay?" Kairi asked.

"We're okay, we manage to snagged Salamence and Lucario, but Razeal said there's a lot more Shadow Pokémon out there." Fiora said.

"Then Let's find them all after we get Jovi." Bobby said as our heroes set off for the version of the Draklor Laboratory.

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8: The Legandary MPT

Kingdom Hearts: Celestial order's Revenge

Chapter 8: The Legendary Musketeer Pokémon trio

When our heroes arrived outside of Dr. Kimmiko's lab, they looked around with awed looks.

"Whoa, this place wasn't in the stories, one when a mad scientist created a Frankenstein from the generator." Sora said.

"You can say that again Sora." Aqua said.

Right before our heroes are about to enter the lab, Dark Mantis then saw a figure walking towards them.

"Guys, we've got company." Dark Mantis said.

"So, you intruders tried to enter the lab huh? Well think again, I'm Dr. Kimmiko's assistant, Chobin." Chobin said.

"Look, Chobin, we were just picking up Jovi, we don't want to intrude." Bobby said.

"Hah, really, well let's see about that." Chobin said.

"I'll take your Challenge Chobin." Aqua said.

"Really, do you have a Pokémon with you?" Chobin said.

"As a matter of fact I do, Walrein Let's go!" Aqua said as she calls forth Walrein.

Walrein is a large, blubbery pinniped-like Pokémon, primarily blue in coloration with white accentuations. Walrein has two long, yellow tusks, which it uses extensively to break ice and fight other Walrein. Its head is also white, with a round, somewhat pig-like blue nose, yellow eyes and large, white whiskers about its face and neck. Walrein has two thin white stripes around its neck as well, four flippered feet and a fan-shaped tail.

"Looks like you've got a bad choice Aqua, Sunflora go!" Chobin said as he calls forth Sunflora.

Sunflora's body is based on a sunflower. Every part of Sunflora's body but its head is colored green, with its face being cream-colored. Its head is circular and sports sunflower-like yellow petals from the sides, although the back of its head is cream-colored. Sunflora has leaves extending like arms from its round body, and two toes on each foot.

Enemy Battle: Chobin 1st battle

(Cue Battle music: Normal battle from Pokemon XD gale of Darkness.)

"Hope Walrein is ready for this first move, Leaf Storm!" Chobin said as Sunflora uses the attack by shoot a flurry of Leaves onto its target.

"Not this time Sport, Protect!" Aqua said as Walrein uses the defensive move by shield itself with the force-field shield.

"I know a good advantage that you don't know Chobin." Aqua said.

"Yeah, why's that?" Chobin said.

"This, Walrein, use Icicle Crash!" Aqua said as Walrein uses the attack by harshly dropping an icicle onto its target.

(End Battle music.)

"Whoa, I guess I was wrong, all of you are not intruders, so, are you guys new in Orre Region?" Chobin asked.

"Yes we are." Sora said.

"Well, I've got a treat that will make you Keyblade Masters and others Stronger, come inside." Chobin said.

Our heroes and Chobin went inside the lab and they saw Jovi with Dr. Kimmiko, her and her Pokemon named Mimi, a nickname for Minun.

"Alright, we'll go outside and I will show you all the powerful Pokemon ever been existed in Unova Region." Unova said as our heroes went outside for Chobin to show off the Legendary Pokemon.

"Alright Warriors of Light, feast your eyes on the Legendary Musketeer Pokemon trio, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, and Keldeo." Chobin said.

Cobalion is a stag-like quadruped Pokémon, aqua-blue in coloration. Its yellow horns somewhat resemble thunderbolts. Its snout is a little lighter blue than its fur. On its long neck and hind legs are small gray spots. It has a white tuft of fur under its neck. It has yellow shoulderblades that resemble fins on a Carvanha, Magikarp or Gyarados's head. Its back legs also harbor gray spots. Its tail, also the same color as its snout, looks similar to a Gyarados's head fin. Cobalion's legs have black bands with dark and light blue fur and semi-large black feet.

Terrakion is a quadruped Pokémon with a bear-like body, with gray coloring. Its tail is stubby. Terrakion has a black, rounded forehead and two sharp brown horns that come forward from Terrakion's back. Its face is beige, with orange irises. It has claws under bands on its legs- the bands are the same color as its face. Its underside is also beige with stripes.

Virizion is a deer or antelope-like Pokémon, green in color, with horns that end in dull points. It has a pink-tipped leaf on each side of its neck, somewhat resembling a Sky Forme Shaymin's 'scarf'. On Virizion's back, there are pointed ends of fur ending in a medium-long tail. Its legs resemble pointed knee-high boots and have pointed hooves and at the joint of its knees are pink highlights.

Keldeo is pony-like, with a large, feathery red mane, long, dark blue, ridged eyebrow-like features, and a single cream-colored horn that is slightly curved. The back of its head, as well as its neck, has light blue-and-white-spotted coloration with spiky edges at the lower portion. Its body is cream-colored, with blue hooves. Its blue-and-white-spotted, lifted and feathery tail is comparable to an elaborate feather in a cap.

Our heroes looked at them with awed looks as the Legendary Musketeer Pokemon bowed in social greeting.

"Now, let's start with you Sora, which Pokemon would you pick." Chobin said.

"Hmm, let's see, I'll pick…Cobalion." Sora said.

"Excellent Choice, Cobalion the Steel and Fighting type Pokemon will lead you to the light, Next!" Chobin said as Aqua walk up to Chobin.

"Your Elemental is Water correct?" Chobin asked.

"Yes." Aqua replied.

"Well Aqua, Keldeo would make a good Pokemon for you." Chobin said.

"Thanks Chobin, Keldeo is so cute once you get to know him." Aqua said.

"Yep, ahem, alright, you're next Terra." Chobin said as Terra walk up to him.

"Tell me, do you like Rock, ground, and Fighting type Pokémon's?" Chobin asked.

"Well, when we arrived here, I first receive a Pokemon called Excadrill." Terra said.

"Well Terra, you're in for a treat today, because Terrakion the Rock and fighting type Pokemon will be your Brutal Pokemon Helper." Chobin said.

"Thanks." Terra said.

"You're quite welcome, looks like it's your turn Ventus." Chobin said as Ventus walk up to him.

"Yes?" Ventus said.

"Are you good at Flying type Pokemon?" Chobin said.

"Well, I have Braviary with me." Ventus said.

"Good call, Virizion the Grass and Fighting type Pokémon will assist you Ventus." Chobin said.

"Yep." Ventus said.

"Alright, if you all wait here, I'll go and get Jovi." Chobin said as our heroes are waiting for Chobin and Jovi.

"Alright guys, and Jovi, good luck on your way back to Pokémon HQ Lab." Chobin replied as our heroes and Jovi are returning to the Lab with the help of the Legendary Musketeer Pokémon.

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9: The test of Snag machines

Kingdom Hearts: Celestial order's Revenge

Chapter 9: The Test of Snag Machine's process

After our heroes returned to the Lab, Lily thanks our heroes for returning Jovi home safely.

"Thank you all for returning my daughter home safely." Lily said.

"It was no big deal Lily." Bobby said as the others nodded.

"Come on inside Heroes of Light, Professor Krane will show you all the full set of Snag Machines." Lily replied as our heroes followed Lily inside the Lab for the test of the Snag Machines.

"Outstanding, the Snag Machines fit on all of you." Krane said.

"Yep, these Snag Machines is like systems that can Snag Shadow Pokémon." Lancelot said.

"Yep, here's the Shadow Monitors." Krane said as he handed out the Shadow Monitors to our heroes.

"Alright, let's go to the Battle simulation so that we can test you all." Krane said.

"Yep." Sora said as our heroes followed Krane to the Battle simulation when suddenly, Krane was abducted by the couple of Unknown Organization known as the Cipher.

"Guys, we gotta help him, let's go!" Sora said as his friends nodded as they went outside where Krane was abducted.

"Let me go, where are you taking me!" Krane said.

"Hahahaha, we're taking you to your new Lab." Naps said.

"What, my new Lab?" Krane said.

"Move it, we don't have any time, if you don't want to get hurt, hustle yourself into the car." The first Cipher said.

"Hey!" Bobby said.

"Huh? Who are you freaks?" Naps said.

"Your worst nightmare Ciphers, now release Krane now!" Dark Dizzy said as our heroes readied their weapons.

"Not a chance fools! We're taking Krane to his new lab for the Shadow Pokémon, but if you losers wanna play rough, then we'll take you fools down, go Shadow Ursaring and Shadow Scrafty!" Naps said as he call forth Shadow Ursaring and Shadow Scrafty.

Ursaring are tall, bear-like Pokémon that stand at about 5′11″ (1.8m). Ursaring have brown fur covering their bodies, except for their black-nosed muzzles, ear insides, the paw pads on their feet and a ring on their trunk which are all a light tan. The fur on Ursaring's shoulders is shaggier compared to the rest of the fur on Ursaring's body, to the extent that they resemble epaulettes. They usually stand on their short, three-clawed back feet and seem to be mostly bipedal, using their long, clawed forelegs to climb trees or collect food. As in their pre-evolution, they have small, ball-like tails.

Scrafty is a bipedal lizard-like Pokémon. Its oval-shaped eyes, that have droopy, gray eyelids, are set to the sides of its head and its teeth appear to be constantly exposed, like that of Croagunk. It sports a red crest on its head, similar in appearance to a mohawk. The yellow skin that once covered its head as a Scraggy has molted off and hangs on its shoulders, similar to a jacket hoodie. Its body is orange-colored, with thin arms and a gray, scaled belly. It carries its lower body's molted, yellow skin around its legs, making them resemble pants, although some of the skin seems to trail off to form or cover a tail. On its tail is a single red scale, similar to the one Scraggy had on its head.

"Well, it's another Shadow Pokémon battle, Ready Fiora?" Sora asked.

"Ready, go Shadow Salamence!" Fiora said as she calls forth Shadow Salamence.

"Alright, Shadow Lucario, we need you!" Sora said as he calls forth Shadow Lucario.

Fiora then use the device to look at both Ursaring and Scrafty.

"Sora, their both Shadow Pokémon, do you what that means?" Fiora said.

"Oh yeah, it's time to snag them, you take Ursaring, I'll take Scrafty." Sora said.

"You got it, Snag ball go!" Fiora said as she throws the snag ball at Ursaring and she caught one.

"Ursaring Captured." Computer said.

"Yes, I caught a Shadow Ursaring, its shadow attacks are Shadow Break and Shadow Rush." Fiora said.

"Cool, now it's my turn, Snag ball go!" Sora said as he throws a snag ball at Scrafty and he got one.

"Scrafty Captured." Computer said.

"Alright, that's 4 down, a lot more to go." Sora said.

"What the, Are those Snag Machines?" Naps said.

"That's right, we'll use these Snag Machines to snag all the Shadow Pokémon, and we'll put an end to you Ciphers for good." Sora said.

"No, i-i-it can't be, if those losers have snag Machines that will capture shadow pokemon, we'll be ruined." Naps said.

"What should we do?" the first Cipher said.

"We'll have to report this to Lovrina about this, like I said loers, Krane is coming with us and don't try to rescue him because we've got the Hexagon Brothers guarding the Lab, Adios losers." Naps said as the Ciphers tried to return to the lab when Earthrock Trilobyte throws a tracking device at the back of the car before it took off.

"Now, with this, we'll know where they going." Earthrock trilobyte said.

"What should we do, we have to rescue Krane." Kairi said.

"Hmm, I think we'll tell Lily that Jovi will show us where Gadeon port is." Bobby said.

"Yep, let's Shadow Scrafty has Shadow Smash and Shadow Break." Sora said.

"Good call, now let's go ask Lily if Jovi wants to show us where Gadeon port is." Bobby said.

Sora and the others nodded as they Ask Lily is Jovi wants to show our heroes where Gadeon port is as set off to find a material piece called the Machine part.

End of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10: Machine part Pickup

Kingdom Hearts: Celestial order's Revenge

Chapter 10: Machine part Pickup

When our heroes arrived at the ocean place called Gadeon port, they met face to face with the mighty Dragon and Ice type Pokémon known as Kyurem.

Kyurem is a gray and blue colored, bipedal Pokémon of indefinable but seemingly draconian basis. Kyurem has a unique blue head and snout and has yellow eyes without pupils, has a pair of pointed light bluish horns on its head and a yellow crest on its skull. Its face has a slight resemblance to Giratina right down to its jaws. Kyurem's neck is long and gray in color with lines running around its whole body, legs, arms and tail. Kyurem has two arms, each with its own claw and each arm is jointed together from its blue oddly shaped wings, believed to be used for flying as well as storing cold air. Each of its wings are oddly proportioned and have two spikes of ice each. Its legs are somewhat slender unlike Reshiram or Zekrom and its tail has three blue icicle-shaped spikes on its tip. Like its fellow members of the Tao Trio, its tail appears to be some sort of propulsion device; exactly what it's based on is unclear. The right side of its body seems to be damaged in some way, as the wing and horn on its head on that side are shorter. The right side of its head (visible in its Dream World art and Pokédex 3D) also has a spiked edge near its jaw hinge that is absent from its left.

"Is Reshiram and Zekrom with you all?" Kyurem asked.

"Yes, we met them back at Angel grove." Sora said.

"I see, well, I'll choose Bobby as my Guardian." Kyurem said.

"Thanks, what are your attacks?" Bobby asked.

"My attacks are Glaciate, Draco Meteor, Ice Beam, and Dragon Pulse." Kyurem said.

"Nice moves, should I capture you with this Master ball?" Bobby asked.

"If you can." Kyurem said as Bobby threw a Master Ball at Kyurem and he caught one because Master Ball is the ultimate ball that never fails on capturing any Pokémon.

"Awesome, I got Kyurem!" Bobby said.

"Great job bobby, now with Reshiram, Zekrom and Kyurem on our side, the celestial order will be in trouble." Aqua said.

"I hear ya, alright guys, let's get moving." Bobby said.

Sora and the others nodded as they continue with their journey when Jovi accidently bump into a bully named Zook, he was angry at Jovi but the Warriors of light protected her from Zook as he sends out a shadow Pokemon known as Zangoose.

Zangoose are fairly large Pokémon that have the characteristics of both mongooses and cats. Their fur is mostly white in color, but they possess deep red markings on the face, chest, and forepaws, which have sharp turns and edges. These markings make it appear that Zangoose has been involved in a vicious fight and is covered in blood and scars. They have two apparently retractable, long, sharp, black claws on their forepaws that are their main weapons in battle. Zangoose have large pink eyes, small tufts of white fur on their shoulders, somewhat rabbitlike ears, and a large, furry, white tail. They also have a pattern of four pink circles on the underside of their hind feet in a "paw-pad"-like arrangement. When a Zangoose opens its mouth, two sharp fangs can be seen.

Zangoose has 4 shadow moves besides its 2 shadow moves, the 4 shadow moves are Shadow Rush, Shadow Shed, Shadow Down and Shadow Slash.

Zook was about to use Shadow Zangoose to attack our heroes but three unknown characters showed up and stops him, Zook was angry at a person named Ardos as he sends out his Pokemon called Alakazam.

Alakazam is characterized by its human-like structure and its large mustache (which is less prominent in females - see below). It has grown slightly since evolving from Kadabra and has become much lankier. Alakazam now has brown sections over its forearms and knees. It has lost the Zener markings and the tail it had as a Kadabra. Its head (and more importantly, its brain) has become much larger, giving it extremely powerful mental powers. It is bipedal with three toes on each foot, each of which has a white claw. It wields a silver spoon in each hand, each of which acts as an amplifier for its special abilities.

Zangoose was defeated by Alakazam's Psychic attack, our heroes thanked them and a person named Mr. Verich, unknown to our heroes walked by with Ardos and Eldes.

"That guy scares me." Leo said.

"Yeah, alright guys, let's go inside the shop, the owner of the shop will give us the Machine part we need." Bobby said as our heroes went inside the shop.

When our heroes went inside, they notice the owner of the shop is not there, but they saw a sailor who will gladly tell our heroes the story, when the story is done, the sailor gives our heroes each Eevee and a set of items for Eevee's evolution.

"Well that's good, but the owner is not in the shop." Lita said.

"Huh? Hey guys, look." Sora said as they saw the bridge turned to their position as the person named Perr walked to our heroes and speak to them about the Machine part.

"So, you guys came from another world I see." Perr said.

"Yep, we've came here to talk with the owner of the shop." Sora said.

"Well, I hate to say it but Makan is not here but take the Machine part with you guys and you can use the bridges I repaired." Perr said.

"Thanks Perr." Bobby replied as our heroes Got the Machine part and went on to the bridges to the island nearby.

As our heroes went through the bridge to the east, they saw a person named Cyle with a few Shadow Pokémon.

"Guys, I think we just saw Cyle with 5 Shadow Pokémon, what should we do?" Drowned Ophelia said.

"Well, let's battle him and capture 5 of the Bug-type Shadow Pokémon." Bobby said as he and ventus took on Cyle as he sends out Shadow Ledian and Shadow Vespiquen.

Ledian resembles a large, mostly red ladybug. It has two black antennae, a black neck and a black spot in the center of its forehead. Its two eyes are large, blue and slanted, reminiscent of the stereotypical alien. Its four arms are like those of its pre-evolved form Ledyba: black stalks with cartoonish white fists at the end. Its two legs are similar to its arms, but end with large red feet. Its back is red in coloration with large black spots, and the undersides of the ladybug-like wing covers are yellow. It has a single pair of clear wings underneath the wing covers.

Vespiquen are bee-like Pokémon with yellow and black striped abdomen resembling an elegant ballroom gown. On the underside of the expansive abdomen are honeycomb-like cells that serve as a nest for baby Combee. It does appear, however, that they have a slender, more insect-like abdomen in the centermost cell, which is inconspicuous as the 'skirt' usually obstructs the view of it. Vespiquen have black, skinny arms with two orange claws and fly with a pair of relatively small wings on their orange shoulders. Their yellow upper bodies are a nearly perfect sphere and their waists are black and slender. Vespiquen's orange faces have intimidating, red eyes, oversized, yellow, protruding mandibles, and a red gem on their forehead that has grown significantly since being a Combee. The top portion of the head is similar to a headpiece of sorts with yellow and black horn-like projections, resembling a hairstyle favored by early English queens.

"Wow, Ledian and Vespiquen are both Bug and Flying types, looks like I'll capture one of them at a time and leave other one next, Snag ball go!." Ventus said as he captures Ledian.

"Ledian Captured." Computer said.

"Yes, I caught Ledian!" Ventus said.

"Great job, but it's not over yet, here comes Accelgor." Bobby replied as Cyle send out Accelgor.

Accelgor has a large pink head reminiscent of a helmet, adorned with green stripes, a black star-like marking on the front, and a swirled shape in the back, with its eyes in a shadowed crevice giving the appearance of an annoyed pout. The rest of its body consists of blue, segmented cloth-like tufts, with ribbon-like extensions at the top of its back. Its arms appeared to be crossed, as if in an aggressive mood.

"My turn, Snag ball go!" Bobby said as he captures Accelgor.

"Accelgor Captured." Computer said.

"Yes!" Bobby said.

"Looks like I'll try and capture Vespiquen, Snag ball go!" Ventus replied as he captures Vespiquen.

"Vespiquen Captured." Computer said.

"Another for the Collection." Ventus said.

"Good job, here comes Volcarona." Bobby said as Cyle sends out Volcarona, follow by Escavalier.

Volcarona has four small feet. It has six leaf-like wings that are orange in color and have small black spots. Its eyes appear to be compound and are two shades of blue. The fuzz on its body is a smoky white and in tangles. Its abdomen is blue and its middle is black.

Escavalier's head sports a feature quite resembling the red horsehair crest of a knight's helmet, with a visor underneath it. The shoulders of Escavalier have large, round metal ridges, from which its thin black arms extend. The arms are tipped with red-striped jousting-lance like protrusions. Escavalier's face and torso are bare of armor, but its lower body is concealed within a swirled gray shell with a red spike on the underside, which is presumably the shell of a Shelmet.

"You take Volcarona, I'll take Escavalier." Ventus said.

"Right, Snag ball go!" Bobby replied as he captures Volcarona.

"Volcarona Captured." Computer said.

"Got one!" Bobby said.

"Now for Escavalier, Snag ball go!" Ventus said as he captures Escavalier.

"Escavalier Captured." Computer said.

"That's 9 down, a lot more to go." Ophelia said.

"Alright, let's go to the warehouse." Bobby said as our heroes entered the Warehouse.

When our heroes entered the rooftop of the ware house, Silverbolt then saw a Bodybuilder named Kilen with 5 other Shadow Pokémon's.

"Guys, we just found 5 Shadow Dark-type Pokémon." Silverbolt said.

"We'll take care of her." Ophelia said.

"Leave Kilen to us, we'll capture 5 Shadow Pokemon in a hurry, go Toxicroak!" Lita said as she send out Toxicroak while Ophelia send out Gothitelle.

Toxicroak is based on the poison dart frog. Its appearance is much more humanoid than Croagunk, though it still maintains the appearance of an oversized bipedal frog. Its main body color is a dark blue or teal. Its head bears a gently-upward curling spike which seems to be a part of the skull, as it is covered in the same color skin as the rest of its body. Toxicroak's eyes are bright yellow, sinister and intimidating, with a small snake-like pupil. Its mouth is not much different from Croagunk's; it still looks as though it is wearing a mouth-guard, with its red upper lip curling upward at the ends in a very intimidating manner. Underneath its chin is a bulbous red vocal sack. Its arms are shaped much like those of an Elekid, though not as thick and instead of three claws, Toxicroak has three fingers and one large red claw on the back of each hand. Its forearms have two black rings encircling them. Its legs are muscular and seem to be adapted for speedy attacks. It has three toes on its feet, with the middle toe red on each foot, and a sharp spike jutting out of its heels. Underneath the pelvic area Toxicroak has two white horizontal lines, which have moved down from Croagunk's chest. Toxicroak has thick black lines running down the sides of its body and surrounding its limbs, making them seem as if the limbs are detachable. The black lines go up into its face and surround the eyes before meeting in the middle of its snout, just above the upper lip.

Gothitelle is a black and purple bipedal Pokémon. Its head is black with a point on top with a white ribbon-like piece on either side of the point. Its "hair" resembles four disk like projections from each side of the head, imitating the curled ponytails often sported by girls in the gothic lolita fashion. Its face is colored purple and has pink lips and blue eyes. Gothitelle have a black, segmented outer layer, resembling a dress or stacked cones, with white ribbon bows on each segment. Inside its black outer layer are a pair of white, cylindrical legs resembling pantyhose or tights. It also has white "cuffs" or "bangles" on each of its arms, protruding from which are its tiny hands which are the same color as its face.

Kilen then send out Shadow Mightyena and Shadow Bisharp.

Mightyena is based on a hyena. Its body is a mixture of black and gray colored fur, with black coloration on its lower legs, clawed feet, and tail. Mightyena has dark, triangular streak patterns below its eyes, which have yellow scleras and red irises. Mightyena has rhombus-shaped ears with dark insides, gray paw pads, and noses that are red in coloration. It has eyebrow-like extensions on its head from the black, shaggy "mantle" of fur on its back.

Bisharp has a round red and black head resembling a helmet, topped with a gold, double-headed axe blade. Its face is shrouded by its "helmet" and is black and yellow. Its eyes are triangular with a black iris and white pupil. Its eye has a dark outline which gives the appearance of eyeliner. Its red, gold tipped shoulders resemble shoulder pads and its connecting torso and arms are colored black. Its hands are glove-like and metallic in appearance and have retractable blade-like appendages attached to them. On its torso are two bladed discs which resemble a ribcage. Down its body are two dark lines that run down and around to the back, which gives the appearance of it wearing armor. Its thighs are circular and red colored and progressively get thinner as they connect to the feet. The feet are long and split apart down the middle. Both feet are metallic and blade-like, the split down the middle somewhat resembles ungulate hooves and is also very similar to steel war boots, or possibly bladed leggings.

"Alright, here goes, Snag ball go!" Ophelia said as she captures Mightyena.

"Mightyena Captured." Computer said.

"Sweet!" Ophelia said.

"Don't celebrate yet, here comes Liepard." Lita said as Kilen sends out Liepard.

Liepard is a slender, primarily purple-colored feline Pokémon. It has a pink "mask" patterning over its eyes, a pink nose, and small yellow "eyebrows". It has two pairs of long yellow whiskers, with the tufted underside of its body and the tips of its legs also yellow. Its body is speckled with yellow rosettes, and it has a curling tail that looks somewhat like a backwards question mark or a sickle.

"Okay, Bisharp's mine, Snag ball go!" Lita said as she captures Bisharp.

"Bisharp Captured." Computer said.

"Alright, here comes Hydreigon!" Lita said as Kilen sends out Hydreigon.

Hydreigon is a three-headed, dragon-like Pokémon. Hydreigon has six black wings on its back, similar to those of Giratina's Origin Forme's tentacles. On Hydreigon's neck is a fuchsia-colored flower-like collar which opens to its head. The main head is a dark blue and its eyes are black with fuchsia pupils. Its hands, also black, harbor a head in each one; these heads are also blue with black eyes. There are small collars on the inside of Hydreigon's hands. On its abdomen are two overall-like fuchsia stripes. Its feet appear atrophied, having no claws or defined soles and two or three small toes. Its tail also sports a fuchsia stripe with a black tuft on the end of it.

"Okay, the last Shadow Pokemon would be Mandibuzz." Lita said.

Mandibuzz are vulture-like Pokémon, particularly resembling turkey vultures. She has a bare, pink, hunched head and neck, along with a notched black beak and eyes, apparently possessing eyelashes, that have red irises. A long brown tuft with a bone in the middle extends from the back of her head like a archetypal tribal ponytail. She has a tan-brown ruff, and shaggy darker brown wings with darker tips. She has a 'skirt' that looks as if made of bones, with an array of spikes on it. The pink talons of Mandibuzz have black nails. Mandibuzz also have shaggy brown tail feathers.

"Alright, Snag ball go!" Ophelia said as she captures Liepard.

"Liepard Captured." Computer said.

"Now it's your turn Lita." Ophelia said.

"You got it, You're mine Hydreigon, Snag ball go!" Lita said as she captures Hydreigon.

"Hydreigon Captured." Computer said.

"Yes!" Lita said.

"Now for Mandibuzz, Snag ball go!" Ophelia said as she captures Mandibuzz.

"Mandibuzz Captured." Computer said.

"14 down, a lot more to go." Ophelia said.

"Now, let's give Lily the Machine part." Bobby said as our heroes are returning to Pokemon HQ Lab.

End of Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11: Valor Scent's work of magic

Kingdom Hearts: Celestial order's Revenge

Chapter 11: Valor Scent's Work of magic

As our heroes are returning to the lab, they give Lily the Machine part needed for the Purify Chamber, Lily then told our heroes to go to the place called Agate Village to meet with Eagun the Myth Trainer.

When our heroes entered the Village of Agate, they went inside Eagun's house to talk with Eagun's wife.

"Hello worthy travelers, welcome to agate Village, we've got word from Lily that you all come here for a reason." Beluh said.

"Yeah, is there a way to open the hearts of the poor Shadow Pokemon?" Kairi said.

"There is a way, the Relic Stone can heal and open the hearts of each Shadow Pokemon when the gauge reaches the end." Eagun said.

"Dear, we have guests from the Lab." Beluh said.

"Oh, hello Warriors of light, we've been expecting you all, we've got word from Lily that you guys need help on opening the hearts of the Shadow Pokemon right?" Eagun said.

"Yes Eagun, is there a scent that can instantly open the Shadow Pokémon's hearts?" Sora said.

"Ah yes, perhaps there is, the rarest Scent ever, the Valor Scent." Eagun said.

"Valor scent?" Stephen said.

"Yes, I'll give you Sora the Cologne Case, and the infinite supply of Valor scents." Eagun said.

"Thanks Eagun, where can we meet you?" Sora asked.

"Meet me at the Relic Forest when all of you are done opening the Shadow Pokemon's hearts." Eagun said.

"We'll be there, alright guys, let's open up the Shadow Pokemon's hearts." Bobby said as our heroes begin opening the Shadow Pokemon's hearts.

When our heroes are done opening up 14 Shadow Pokemon's hearts, they met up with Eagun at the forest as he shows them the Relic Stone.

"Alright, who wants to go first?" Eagun said.

"I am." Sora said.

"Well Sora, since you have both Shadow Lucario and Shadow Scrafty, try doing Lucario first then Scrafty." Eagun said.

"Alright." Sora said.

"Go for it Sora." Ophelia said.

"We're next after you Sora." Lita said.

"Okay, here goes, Purifying Lucario!" Sora said as he summons the Relic stone's power to free Lucario from the Shadow prison, at the flash of light, Lucario is freed from the Shadows as he remembers its moves called Close Combat, Swords Dance, Flash Cannon, and Nasty Plot.

"Awesome!" Eddie said.

"Wow." Ophelia said.

"So that's what it does." Stephen said.

"That's right, okay Sora, Scrafty's next, go for it." Eagun said.

"Okay, Purifying Scrafty!" Sora said as the Beam of light freed Scrafty from the Shadows and he remembers his moves called Close Combat, Dragon Dance, Sky Uppercut, and Crunch.

"Okay, I'm done, it's your turn guys." Sora said.

"Good job." Ophelia said.

"Now it's our turn." Lita said as her and Ophelia walked up to the Relic Stone.

"Purifying Hydreigon!" Lita said as the Beam of light freed Hydreigon from its Shadow prison and it remembers its moves called Dragon Pulse, Flamethrower, Dark Pulse, and Shadow Force.

"Purifying Liepard!" Ophelia said as the Beam of light freed Liepard from the Shadows and it remembers its moves Called Night Slash, Cross Poison, Hone Claws, and Thunder Wave.

"Alright, Purifying Mandibuzz!" Ophelia said as she purifies Mandibuzz and she did it as Mandibuzz remembers its moves called Nasty Plot, Air Slash, Shadow Ball, and Iron Defense.

"Purifying Mightyena!" Ophelia said as the Beam of light freed Mightyena from the Shadows as it remembers its Moves called Shadow Claw, Poison Fang, Night Slash, and Thunder Fang.

"Looks like Bisharp's next then, Purifying Bisharp!" Lita replied as the Beam of Light freed Bisharp from its Shadow Prison and it remembers its moves known as X-Scissor, Cross Poison, Night Slash, and Iron Head.

"My turn guys." Fiora said.

"Good luck Fiora." Sora said.

"I will, here I go, Purifying Ursaring!" Fiora replied as the Beam of Light freed Ursaring from the Shadows as it remembers its moves called Bulldoze, Hammer Arm, Giga Impact, and Earthquake.

"Alright! Okay, Purifying Salamence!" Fiora said as the Beam of Light freed Salamence from the Shadows as it remembers its moves called Dragon Dance, Zen Headbutt, Dragon Rush, and Earthquake.

"I did it!" Fiora said.

"Great job, now it's me and Ventus's turn." Bobby said.

"Yep, Purifying Ledian!" Ventus replied as he purifies Ledian and it remembers its moves known as Bullet Punch, Dynamicpunch, Acrobatics, and Silver Wind.

"Alright!" Ventus said.

"Good job, now it's my turn, Purifying Accelgor!" Bobby said as he Purifies Accelgor and it remembers its moves called Electro Ball, Sludge Bomb, Bug Buzz, and Focus Blast.

"My turn, Purifying Vespiquen!" Ventus said as he Purifies Vespiquen and it remembers its moves called Attack Order, Defense Order, Hone Claws, and Acrobatics.

"Okay, your turn Bobby." Ventus said.

"Right, Purifying Volcarona!" Bobby said as the Beam of Light freed Volcarona from the Shadows as it remembers its moves Called Bug Buzz, Quiver Dance, Flamethrower, and Psychic.

"Awesome, your turn Ven." Bobby said.

"Okay, here goes, Purifying Escavalier!" Ventus said as the Beam of Light freed Escavalier from the shadows as it remembers its moves called Aerial Ace, Attack Order, Iron Head, and Swords Dance.

"Excellent Warriors of light, now, let's return to my house." Eagun said as our heroes and Eagun returned to Eagun's house.

After Eagun tells our heroes to seek and talk with Vander, one of the Area Leaders of Mt. Battle.

When our heroes are about to leave the Village to Mt. Battle, another of the Celestial knights showed up and stops them.

"Where are you fools going in such a hurry?" a knight named Brach said.

"We're heading for Mt. Battle, now out of our way!" Bobby said.

"Not until I get what we're getting for!" Brach said.

"You guys get to Mt. Battle, I'll take care of him." Stephen said.

"Alright, be careful Stephen." Bobby said as our heroes went to Mt. Battle while Stephen Deals with Brach.

"You know Brach, you don't want to mess with me." Stephen said.

"Let's test that big mouth of yours shall we? Come forth Shadow Swampert and Shadow Blastoise!" Brach said as he sends out Shadow Swampert and Shadow Blastoise.

Swampert has a huge cobalt blue-colored body and massive, three-fingered open palms. Swampert has a wide mouth, and three small pointed protrusions from its upper jaw. Two orange gills protrude from round patches on its cheeks, and two large, semiovular black fins rise from the top of its orange eyes on its head. Swampert's tail fin is huge, broad and black. Swampert's underside has white coloration, and its hands and three-toed feet each have orange, ridged portions.

Blastoise is a large, tailed bipedal, blue tortoise-like Pokémon with a tough brown shell and two powerful water cannons, which are steel-like in appearance, that jut out of the top sides of its shell. The cannons can be withdrawn inside the shell, or rotated to point backwards; this enables Blastoise to commence jet assisted rams. Blastoise's head sports triangular ears and is strong and sturdy in shape, allowing it to ram into foes in battle. Blastoise's arms are thick and patterned with striations, possessing three claws on the hands. The white rim of the shell also encircles the arm. Unlike Wartortle and Squirtle, Blastoise's tail is blue and stubby.

"Swampert and Blastoise huh? Well, those Shadow Pokémon's will be freed in no time, come forth Breloom and Crobat!" Stephen said as he sends out Breloom and Crobat.

In sharp contrast to the diminutive Shroomish, Breloom sports an agile shape, similar to a kangaroo or a theropod. It has a mushroom-like green "cap" on its head with visible gills and a round, somewhat berry-like or oak gall-like portion on both sides. Breloom's head, neck and tail are tan in coloration. Breloom's mouth is somewhat beak-like in shape, and there is a petal-like arrangement of extensions from its shoulders. Breloom's chest and lower body is green, and its feet have two red claws. Breloom has seed clusters made of hardened toxic spores on the end of its tail, which it uses to slam into its foe. Its arms appear to be short and of little use, but they can stretch surprisingly far to deliver punches. Its red foreclaws are ideal for slicing.

Crobat has a purple body as opposed to the blue body its pre-evolutions had. Crobat has a stubby pair of feet, and has developed a second pair of wings with greenish-blue undersides and two stubby 'fingers'. Crobat's pointed ears are long, and appear to lack ear insides. Crobat's mouth is smaller in comparison to Golbat's, and it appears to have its teeth constantly bared. It has also been shown to have teeth only on its lower jaw. Crobat's eyes are yellow with red pupils.

"Show me what you got Keyblade Wielder." Brach said.

"I plan to, Snag ball go!" Stephen said as he Captures Swampert.

"Swampert Captured." Computer said.

"Okay, Breloom, Use False Swipe to weaken Blastoise!" Stephen said as Breloom uses False Swipe to weakened Blastoise.

"Good job, alright, Snag ball go!" Stephen said as he Captures Blastoise.

"Blastoise Captured." Computer said.

"You've made me mad, go Blaziken and Meganium!" Brach said as he sends out Shadow Blaziken and Shadow Meganium.

Blaziken is mostly red in coloration, with accentuations of beige, yellow, and gray. Blaziken appears to have long, beige-colored, hairlike feathers extending behind its head, continuing downward to envelop some of its chest and abdomen. Blaziken's small, red-colored face is almost completely covered in feathers. It has a crest on its head with two points, which resembles the letter "V". Blaziken has three spiky extensions on the sides of its face, much like Gardevoir's. Blaziken's eyes are semicircular in shape, with yellow scleras and blue irises, and Blaziken's mouth is a hooked beak. The continuation of the "hair" from its head on its chest and abdomen makes Blaziken appear as if it's wearing a sleeveless jacket on its torso. Blaziken's strong, muscular legs give it immense lower body strength, helping its kicking and jumping abilities. Blaziken has three fingers on each hand, resembling that of a normal chicken's feet, with what appears to be gray-colored wristband-like markings on its wrists. Blaziken has, although rarely seen due to the shaggy feathers on the bottom of its legs, three clawed toes. Blaziken has a tuft of fire above its wrist and in combat with another Pokémon, it burns intensely as it becomes weary or stronger.

Meganium is a sauropod-like Pokémon. Instead of having a leaf coming out of its head, like its two previous forms, Chikorita and Bayleef, it has two stamen-like protrusions sprouting from the top of its nose, each tipped with its own anther. Also unlike its previous evolutions, its irises are yellow instead of red, and its four feet have three toes instead of a single one. The leaves around its neck seem to have sprouted into a large pink flower, with a yellow central pattern and white tips. Meganium has also reverted to the color it was as a Chikorita, whilst Bayleef's main body color had become a beige-yellow coloration.

"Please, you're making it too easy, oh well, Snag ball go!" Stephen said as he captures Blaziken.

"Blaziken Captured." Computer said.

"Now for Meganium, Snag ball go!" Stephen said as he Captures Meganium.

"Meganium Captured." Computer said.

"You know Stephen, you've become a pain in our Necks! Go Sceptile and Typhlosion!" Brach said as he sends out Shadow Sceptile and Shadow Typhlosion.

Sceptile's appearance is based on a lizard. Sceptile's neck is somewhat long, and it has two crests on its head. Its eyes are semicircular with yellow scleras and red rims. Sceptile's lower jaw is also colored red, and there is a belt-like band of red coloration on its waist. There is a thin stripe across Sceptile's chest, somewhat resembling the shape of the letter V. Sceptile's plant-like characteristics include the six yellow nodules, described as "seeds" on its back (similar in appearance to the nodules on leguminous plants that are able to take in nitrogen from the air) and a palm-tree-branch-like tail. Sceptile's arms are long and have two thick, sharp, powerful, elongated leaves and three claws on each. It has two lines running down the middle of its back.

Typhlosion, in appearance, becomes much different from its pre-evolutions; however, some resemblances remain. For instance, it is classified as a quadruped like Quilava, but it is capable of bipedal movement like Cyndaquil. The fiery vents on its back disappear, making way for a new ring of them around its neck and shoulders.

Typhlosion has a somewhat bearlike physique, with bulky thighs and a collar of fire around its neck. Typhlosion's ears are thinner compared to Quilava, and lack ear insides. Typhlosion's face, underside, arms, and legs are a shade of cream, and its back is dark blue. The fur of a Typhlosion is very coarse and highly flame-retardant, giving it an extreme resistance to heat and fire attacks. This may also be to keep it from injuring itself during battle when using attacks such as Flamethrower or Flame Wheel. On Typhlosion's rear is a spiky, coarse fringe of its back fur. Most of the time, when its mouth is open, it has a thick tongue.

"Like I said, too easy, Snag ball go!" Stephen said as he Captures Sceptile.

"Sceptile Captured." Computer said.

"Now for Typhlosion, Snag ball go!" Stephen said as he Captures Typhlosion.

"Typhlosion Captured." Computer said.

"Grrr, you'll pay for this Stephen!" Brach said as he summons the portal to escape.

"Whew, I'm glad that's over." Stephen said as he pulls out his cell phone and calls Bobby.

"Bobby here." Bobby said from the phone.

"Are you guys at Mt. Battle?" Stephen asked.

"Yeah." Bobby said.

"We'll meet up at the Outside entrance to Mt. Battle as soon as I open up 6 Shadow Pokemon's hearts." Stephen said.

"Okay, see you there." Bobby replied as Stephen hungs up his cell phone.

"I just hope they're there when this is over, Purifying Swampert!" Stephen said as the Beam of Light freed Swampert from the Shadows as it remembers its moves called Hydro Cannon, Close Combat, Earthquake, and Frost Breath.

"It's Blastoise's turn, Purifying Blastoise!" Stephen said as he purifies Blastoise and remembers its moves called Shell Smash, Flash Cannon, Water Spout, and Earthquake.

"Now for Blaziken, Purifying Blaziken!" Stephen said as he Purifies Blaziken and it remembers its moves known as Brave Bird, Flame Charge, Close Combat, and Night Slash.

"Alright, Purifying Meganium!" Stephen said as the Beam of light freed Meganium from the Shadows as it remembers its moves called Leaf Tornado, Ancientpower, Frenzy Plant, and Earthquake.

"Now it's Sceptile's turn, Purifying Sceptile!" Stephen said as the Beam of light freed Sceptile from the Shadows and its now remembers the moves called Leaf Blade, Night Slash, Dragon Claw, and X-Scissor.

"Now for Typhlosion, Purifying Typhlosion!" Stephen said as he Purifies Typhlosion and now Typhlosion remembers its Moves called Blast Burn, Crush Claw, Earthquake, and Focus Blast.

"Now, it's time for me to meet up with the others." Stephen said as he meets up with our heroes at the outside Entrance of Mt. Battle.

End of Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12: Professor Krane's Rescue

Kingdom Hearts: Celestial order's Revenge

Chapter 12: Professor Krane's Rescue

When Stephen went to meet with our heroes outside the entrance of Mt. Battle, he told them that he found 6 other Shadow Pokémon and he also told them that he opened their hearts to the light.

"So, the Celestial order knights have become more aggressive ever since we first saw them back at Lionwhyte's place in Bladehenge." Sora said.

"Alright, while you're busy dealing with Brach, Vander did inform us to go to the abandoned place called the Cipher Lab, it's a place where Cipher did some research on shadow Pokémon." Bobby said.

"Yep, thanks to this device, we've found the Cipher's location, Cipher Lab." Earthrock Trilobyte said.

"Then there's no time to waste, let's get Krane out of there as soon as possible." Stephen replied as our heroes set off to Cipher lab.

When they arrived outside of the lab, they looked at the place with awed looks because the lab has been abandoned for few years.

"Whoa, they should at least clean that place up, is almost like abandoned for years." Ophelia said.

"Um guys, we've got company." Dark Dizzy said as they saw the Hexagon Brothers showed up in formation.

The first Hexagon brother is Resix with Red armor suit and white scarf that uses Fire-type Pokémon, the second Hexagon brother is Blusix with the same armor as resix but it's colored blue and it specialist in Water-type Pokemon, the third is Yellosix with yellow armor suit and with the Eelectric-type Pokemon attitude, the fourth is Purpsix with Purple armor suit that comes with Poison-type Pokemon, the fifth is Browsix with brown armor suit that comes with the variety of types, the sixth and last Hexagon brother is Greesix with green suit that suits him well with Grass-type Pokemon at his arsenal.

"We are sextuplets! We are! We are! We strike terror throughout the land! For we are the HEXAGON BROTHERS!" Resix said.

"Sound off!" Resix then said.

"One!" Blusix said.

"Two!" Yellosix said.

"Three!" Browsix said.

"Four!" Purpsix said.

"Five!" Greesix said.

"Wait? Five? That's it? Five? Aren't we forgetting someone?" Resix said.

"That's ridiculously impossible, let me try this time." Greesix said.

"Count off!" Greesix then said.

"One!" Purpsix said.

"Two!" Yellosix said.

"Three!" Browsix said.

"Four!" Blusix said.

"Five!" Resix said.

"See! What did I say again? There is someone missing!" Resix said.

"But anyway, enough, he'll return soon enough, I'm sure." Resix said.

"What we need to do, brothers, is this: Lock and load on those losers!" Resix said.

"Hey, are those the warriors of light that Naps warned us to stop them from rescuing Krane?" Browsix asked.

"Yeah, I think he did warn us, we'll try and stop them." Purpsix said.

"Who are you guys?" Riku asked.

"From the fires of Despair, I'm Resix, I specialist in Fire-type Pokemon!" Resix said.

"From the Ocean of death, it is I, Blusix, the Water-type Pokemon specialist!" Blusix said.

"From the desert of obedient, I'm Browsix, I'm specialist in the variety of types!" Browsix said.

"With the might of the Lightning soul, I'm Yellosix, I will shock you fools into dust with my Electric-type Pokemon arsenal!" Yellosix said.

"From the acid of Doom, I'm Purpsix, I specialist in Poison-type Pokemon!" Purpsix said.

"From the Grassy fields of Battle, I'm Greesix, I will squeeze you fools sixfold with my Grass-type Pokemon!" Greesix said.

"And we are, the Hexagon Brothers!" They said.

Enemy Battle: Hexagon Brothers 1st battle

(Cue Battle music: Unawakening Float from Sonic and the Secret Rings.)

"If you punks want to rescue Krane, you gonna have to beat one of us and capture the Shadow Pokemon of our favorite colors!" Resix said.

"We'll make it simple, I'll choose Stephen as my first target!" Resix said.

"I'll take your challenge Resix." Stephen said.

"Let's see if Aqua can catch my Shadow Pokemon now!" Blusix said.

"I plan to Blusix." Aqua said.

"I'll pick Terra because he uses Excadrill more often." Browsix said.

"That's right, now it's for a kick butt." Terra said.

Excadrill is a dark-colored, bipedal mole-like Pokémon. It has a tapered, pink-tipped snout and a white face. It has large, gray-colored, jagged features on its head and forelimbs, which may be described as looking like axes. Excadrill sports red diamond patterning on the side of its head, forelimbs, and legs, and larger, stripe-like patterns of red on its underside. Its head folds down behind its back, resembling a hood.

"Let's see if Piper can get past my Electric Madness if she wants to catch my Shadow Pokemon!" Yellosix said.

"You know Pal, you don't want to mess with the Crystal Specialist like me." Piper said.

"Well Sharla, ready to get poisoned by my Shadow Pokemon?" Purpsix said.

"Anytime Purpsix, let's Dance!" Sharla said.

"Looks like it's just you and me Ven, time to get clobbered Sixfold by my Shadow Pokemon!" Greesix said.

"I'm ready when you are Greesix." Ventus said.

"Then En Guarde Ven! Go Shadow Shiftry and Shadow Serperior!" Greesix said as he sends out Shiftry and Serperior.

Shiftry is a large brown Pokémon with menacing features. It has long shaggy white hair which covers most of its face, the hair bearing strong resemblance to a spider web. It has long ears, a very long pointed nose and teeth that are usually gritted. Its hands consist of three broad leaves with brown 'spokes', which it can use to create powerful winds. Its feet are unusual in that they resemble Japanese tengu-geta, footwear with only a single central "tooth" strongly associated to the mythical figure of tengu. Its eyes are yellow.

Serperior is a primarily pale-green, snake-like Pokémon. Serperior has curled pale-green patterns on the sides of its face and snout, and small, pointed yellow extensions on the back of their heads. Its face and upper neck are white-colored, and curled, tendril-like darker green extensions spread out from the sides of its lower neck, forming a curling pattern lower down the body, resembling a fancy collar. It has narrow red eyes, and small, pointed teeth on its lower jaw. The upper section of its body is dark green, and the lower pale green. Curled yellow patterns adorn its body, and a sprig-like feature of several leaves tip its tail. It has lost its legs completely, and now only has small, stubby hands.

"Hah, this will be easy, go Braviary and Skarmory!" Ventus said as he sends out Braviary and Skarmory.

Braviary is an eagle-like Pokémon. His face and underside are a navy blue, while his back and the dorsal side of his wings are dark red. He has a bright blue cere above his yellow beak, from which extends a red, three-pointed crest. White plumes sprout from each point of the crest, and similar feathers are present on the sides of Braviary's face. Along with the feathery "mane" on the back of his head and neck, these features resemble a Native American war bonnet. Braviary's legs are feathered down to its feet, ending in spiky feathers on the upper portions of Braviary's large yellow talons. These powerful claws are tipped with black nails. His tail feathers are mainly red, with a blue tip and a yellow subterminal band.

Skarmory are tall birds with long necks and long legs. They have red feathers under sheaths that cover their very sharp wings. Their skin and feathers are hard because they live and are raised in very harsh conditions. Their nests are usually found in thorn bushes, where continual scratching of their skin will eventually harden it into an iron-like state. Skarmory, like most Steel-type Pokémon, are silver-gray except for their red feathers, yellow eyes, and metallic-blue neck, talons, and tail. Their feet both have three toes on them, two in front and one in back, and their tail has hooked ends. Skarmory also possesses a pointed, triangular crest on its head, and, although Skarmory are otherwise birdlike, several teeth in its lower jaw. Their wings are actually hollow, despite their appearance, allowing them to travel up to 190mph. These wings can also be moved in separate instances, as demonstrated in Black and White sprite.

"Hah, I'm not afraid of Flying-type Pokemon!" Greesix said.

"You should be, Snag Ball go!" Ventus said as he captures Shiftry.

"Shiftry Captured." Computer said.

"Grrr, now it's personal, go Shadow Carnivine!" Greesix said as he sends out Carnivine.

Its appearance is based on a Venus Flytrap, with circular eyes and small pupils. Instead of having legs like other Grass Pokémon (like Bellsprout), it has red and green vines attached to the end of its yellow and green-spotted stem, giving the vines the appearance of tentacles. The leaves act as arms, and appear to have three leafy 'fingers'. Its mouth can open to about 180 degrees wide.

"Too easy, Snag ball go!" Ventus said as he captures Carnivine.

"Carnivine Captured." Computer said.

"That does it, go Shadow Simisage!" Greesix said as he sends out Simisage.

Simisage is a Grass-type, primate-like Pokémon that is primarily green in coloration. It has a pointed, bush-like crest on its head similar to a Pompadour and broad ears to the sides of it. Simisage also have white eyebrows and shoulder tufts, and a cream-colored face, chest, hands and feet. Its arms, thighs and legs are green, and its tail is long and tipped with leaf-like features.

"Showtime, Snag ball go!" Ventus said as he captures Simisage.

"Simisage Captured." Computer said.

"3 down, 3 to go for you!" Ventus said.

"We'll see about that, go Shadow Lilligant!" Greesix said as he sends out Lilligant.

Lilligant dons a red flower with white spotted petals upon her head; said flower has golden filament with red anther, resembling a crown. She possesses dark green, linear leaves under the flower, and light green, linear leaves underneath the darker leaves. One of the light green leaves, on the back of her head, is about as long as her body. Two light green leaves loosely hang down from her head. Her head and abdomen are white and her eyes are a light shade of red. She has dark green, linear leaves for arms, and a golden sepal under her neck. She wears a large, light green, tulip shaped collection of leaves, resembling a dress. There are two long, dark green, linear leaves coming from her back to around the bottom of her "dress". She also possesses another golden, sepal-shaped extension underneath her "dress", resembling feet.

"Alright, Snag ball go!" Ventus said as he captures Serperior.

"Serperior Captured." Computer said.

"I'm down to 2 Shadow Pokemon, but I'm not gonna let you get the last 2 Shadow Pokemon! Go Shadow Maractus!" Greesix said as he sends out Maractus.

Maractus is a cactus-like Pokémon, with large ear-like extensions. These extensions feature dark green spiky arrangements at the base, yellow spikes further up, and flowers, with pink petals and yellow centers, at the top. It has a yellow spike on its head, yellow eyes and a spiky-looking mouth. Other dark green spiky arrangements adorn its neck, the wrists of its yellow-fingered arms, and base. Its base has three foot or root-like stubs.

"Here goes, Snag ball go!" Ventus said as he captures Lilligant.

"Lilligant Captured." Computer said.

"Now for Maractus, Snag ball go!" Ventus said as he captures Maractus.

"Maractus Captured." Computer said.

"I can't believe it, I've been defeated Sixfold by Ven." Greesix said.

"Now this is what I call Victory." Ventus said as Stephen battles against Resix since he has 4 Shadow Pokemon's called Houndoom, Simisear, Heatmor, and Victini.

Having the same coloration as its pre-evolved form, Houndour, Houndoom has a taller build with a longer snout. There are two white bands at each of Houndoom's ankles instead of just one, as well as three bands on its back instead of two. Houndoom has a long, skinny tail that ends in an arrowhead and visible claws on its feet. It appears to have a collar with a small skull pendant and a pair of curled horns, but no discernible ears.

Victini is a small, rodent-like Pokémon. Its large, pointed ears are shaped like the letter V, possibly in reference to its name or the generation it was introduced in. Victini's eyes are large for the size of its head, and are blue. Its round head is comparatively large for its small body, and cream-colored, while the tops of its ears, crest, and extremities are all orange. Its bulbous arms and legs are rounded to make a sort of "cuff" before ending with small, three-fingered hands and two-toed feet. Victini's two winglike tails grant it the ability to fly

Heatmor is a bipedal, anteater-like Pokémon. It has a beige face while the rest of its fur is red with yellow stripes sharing appearance of molten lava. On its lower abdomen, back, and underside are raised, beige colored bands which resemble pipes, leading to its tail. Its claws, on both its feet and hands, are a dull yellow and on its wrists are raised, dented bands; both the wrists and feet are beige-colored. Its tail is dented upward and has a hole in it, similar in appearance to a muffler. It also seems to serve the same purpose as a muffler, being able to expel gases.

Simisear is a Fire-type primate-like Pokémon that is primarily red in coloration. It has a swirled, flame-like crest on its head and broad ears to the sides of it. Simisear also have white shoulder ruffs, and a cream-colored face, chest, hands and feet. Its arms, thighs and legs are red, and its tail is long, plume-like and swirled, resembling a flame.

"It's time to put out the fire, Snag ball go!" Stephen said as he Captures Houndoom.

"Houndoom Captured." Computer said.

"Alright!" Stephen said.

"That does it, go Shadow Victini!" Resix said as he sends out Victini.

"Please, are you serious, oh well, Snag ball go!" Stephen said as he captures Victini.

"Victini Captured." Computer said.

"Another one for the collection!" Stephen said.

"You think Victini is the only Shadow Pokémon? Think again, go Shadow Heatmor and Shadow Simisear!" Resix said as he sends out Heatmor and Simisear.

"Humph, try again Resix, Snag ball go!" Stephen said as he captures Heatmor.

"Heatmor Captured." Computer said.

"I have to admit, you're good, but this one Shadow Pokémon will teach you a lesson! Go Shadow Emboar!" Resix said as he sends out Emboar.

Emboar is an enormous, bulky, boar-like Fire-type Pokémon. It has short legs, a small tail ending in a tuft of hair and a small dome shaped head with no neck. Its egg shaped torso makes up most of its body. It has two powerful arms, which grow wider towards its fists with tufts of fur on the elbows. Constantly burning flames wreath the front of its neck and shoulders resembling a traditional Chinese center-parted beard. It has a red pig-like nose and large bushy black eyebrows that sweep up at the sides like horns or ears. Two tusks protrude from its lower jaw, jutting out at the corners of its wide mouth. Its forearms begin orange in coloration, with the coloration of the upper and lower arms separated by gold-colored bands. The lower arms and elbows are black, the wrists have bands of dark red coloration, and the hands are tipped with three claws. A large, dark horizontal stripe on the chest of Emboar sports swirled yellow features, and its legs and lower underside are red, although its feet are black-colored, rimmed in a spiky manner with gold, and ending in two-toed claws.

"Pfft, please, you think a fire and Fighting type Pokémon like Emboar can scare me? What a loser, Snag ball go!" Stephen said as he captures Emboar.

"Emboar Captured." Computer said.

"Now for Simisear, Snag ball go!" Stephen said as he captures Simisear.

"Simisear Captured." Computer said.

"Unbelievable, you captured my shadow Pokémon." Resix said.

"All part of the Snag Machine's Work." Stephen said as Aqua Battles against Blusix and his 3 Shadow Pokémon's called Samurott, Simipour, and Basculin.

Samurott is a quadruped, blue sea lion-like Pokémon. Long, white whiskers extend from its snout and head, and on the back of its head is a large, rounded beige helmet-like shell with spikes and a spear-like, pointed protrusion in the front. Its underbelly is covered by a dull bluish gray seashell-like carapace, and its limbs are covered with beige, sectioned bracer-like coverings, looking as if comprised of seashells with the forelimbs' bracers being the swords called ashigatana that it uses in battle. The lower two segments of these bracers are the scabbards for the two swords. The upper segment and spike make up the ashigatana and its handle, respectively. Samurott possess three navy digits on each limb, and a fin-like, splayed tail with the innermost section being beige like the seashell-like portions of its body.

Simipour is a Water-type primate-like Pokémon that is primarily blue in coloration. It has crests on its head similar to dreadlocks and broad ears to the sides of it. These ears are ringed with the darker blue of its body, and the inside part is a light robin's egg blue. Simipour also have a cream-colored face, chest, hands, arms, legs, and feet. Its torso is white on top and blue on the bottom, and its tail is cream colored with a blue plume, resembling a spout of water.

Basculin has the look of a typical fish, with its bottom part being green and its top part being black, the two parts being separated by a bright red or blue stripe, the rarity of each depending on which game it is encountered in. The red form has a round eye and spiky fins, the blue form has a thin eye and smooth fins. They both have a spiky dorsal fin and a big jaw.

Aqua manages to Snag a Samurott skillfully.

"Samurott Captured." Computer said.

"Nice!" Aqua said.

"This is not over yet Aqua, go Shadow Simipour!" Blusix said as he sends out Simipour.

"Don't make me laugh, Snag ball go!" Aqua said as she captures Simipour.

"Simipour Captured." Computer said.

"Now for Basculin, Snag ball go!" Aqua said as she captures Basculin.

"Basculin Captured." Computer said.

"Not bad Aqua, I have underestimated you." Blusix said.

"Yeah." Aqua replied as she saw Terra battling against Browsix and his 4 Shadow Pokémon named Claydol, Krookodile, Landorus, and SandSlash.

Claydol has a large black body with two small, stubby legs. Claydol has a wide, rounded head with a protrusion on the top and a remarkable, encircling pattern. The pattern consists of a wavy white frame on its circular pink eyes, each with a dot-like pupil and seemingly alternating expressions on each eye with small, beak-like yellow segments between each eye. Claydol's chest has white ring-like patterns with extensions of the design pointing downward and yellow circles in the middle. Claydol's cannon-like arms are kept close to its body although their tips can be removed by levitating them with psychic power.

Krookodile is a large terracotta-colored crocodile. It has gray-black stripes around its stomach, arms, tail, and snout. Each foot is black and has three claws. Its hands have three fingers that end in a claw on each digit. Around its eyes, there is a black area resembling a bandit's mask, or a stylized pair of sunglasses. Krookodile has a periwinkle belly.

Landorus is an orange, muscular, vaguely ogre or genie-like Pokémon. He has three small orange horns, orange ears, yellow eyes and a white mustache. His muscular arms are spotted with darker orange, and his navel also has a spot of orange. His chest is colored pink and he has five fingers. He has a trailing cloud for a lower body, and his long, curling, brown, branch-like tail is adorned with various flat, orange protrusions.

Sandslash is a tailed bipedal, ground-dwelling pholidote notable for its offensive and defensive capabilities. Its body is mostly covered in sharp quills formed from its tough, dry hide. It can curl into a large ball to protect its underbelly, and in this position it can roll to attack or escape. Its primary weapon is the large claws on its paws, which can be used to slash at enemies. The claws are also useful for burrowing quickly and can sometimes be poisoned. Its claws and spikes can both break off and are shed regularly, but grow back quickly.

Terra manages to Snag each Shadow Pokemon that has tha same type as his Excadrill, Terra turned to his right side to see Piper Battling against Yellosix and 3 of his Shadow Pokémon's called Ampharos, Eelektross, and Magnezone.

Ampharos appear vastly different to its pre-evolutions, but it retains many of their features. For example, it remains bipedal like Flaaffy. It also retains the orb on the end of its tail, and the conical ears shared by both its pre-evolutions. The wool it had is now entirely gone, and its body is now mostly yellow in coloration with a white belly. It has black stripes on its neck, ears, and tail. The orb on its tail is now red, and it has gained another smaller orb on its forehead. Its stubby arms resemble flippers.

Eelektross is an eel-like Pokémon that resembles a lamprey, with a long tentacle-like, finned limb extending from its head. It has red eyes, dark blue body, and, unlike its earlier evolutions, possesses clawed, paddle-like arms with yellow spots and yellow-and-red palms. It has a beige fin on the upper portion of its body and beige fin-like legs below.

Magnezone is the result of Magneton leveling up in the presence of a special magnetic field that has only been discovered at Mt. Coronet and Chargestone Cave. The center Magnemite of Magneton has grown bigger and more oval-shaped than the other two upon evolution. The middle Magnemite also has a red pupil in its eye instead of a black one and a yellow antenna on top of it. Magnezone as a whole is a darker color gray than its pre-evolutions, surrounded by a thin, metal rim and two dark-gray horse-shoe magnets that are positioned to look like metal claws. There is also a third horse-shoe magnet on the back of the middle Magnemite that is positioned like a tail.

Piper single handedly Snag 3 Shadow Pokémon's from Ampharos to Magnezone as she turned to her left side and saw Sharla battling against Purpsix and 3 Shadow Pokémon's called Swalot, Garbodor, and Drapion.

Swalot is a tall, purple, blob-like Pokémon. It has a single row of black rhombuses running across what would be its mid-section. Swalot's hands have three fingers instead of two. Swalot has red, beady eyes and yellow whiskers.

Garbodor are Pokémon that have the appearance of a pile of trash spilling out of a large, torn-open garbage bag. They have round, lumpy bodies that are mostly tan colored with blue and pink lumps. Their heads have the appearance of the tied end of a garbage bag that has been ripped open and trails down like a cape. They have two appendages that look like clumps of garbage coming from their head, which resemble pigtails or ears. Their large, round eyes have small pupils, and when they open their mouths, their large, triangular teeth can be seen. Garbodor have two rather long arms made of garbage that are held together with piping, and fingers also made up of piping material. They have one finger on their left hand, and three on the other. They also have flat, dumpy feet.

Drapion is a large, purple, scorpion-like Pokémon. Its eyes are a pointed shape, with blue-colored upper portions. Drapion has two small, pointed protrusions between its eyes, and one on the back on its head. Drapion also has protrusions on its jaws, two on the upper and three on the lower, with large, fang-like, white-colored features extending from its mouth. Its body is composed of many violet-to-lavender body segments which ends with a tail with two stingers. Drapion has four segmented legs with pointed toes. Its most distinguished feature is its huge claws, which have a blue circular marking on the undersides, a similar marking being on the tail, and the fact that it can turn its head 180º.

With her calm and skillful thoughts, Sharla manages to Snag 3 Shadow Pokémon's from Swalot to Drapion.

(End Battle Music.)

"Alright, that's 43 down, a lot more to go." Sora said.

"This isn't over yet warriors of light! We may be the guards of Cipher Lab but the Cipher Admin Lovrina is much stronger than us." Purpsix said.

"We'll meet again punks, and when we do, be ready to get clobbered Sixfold!" Greesix said.

"We'll see, alright guys, let's go rescue Professor Krane!" Bobby said as our heroes nodded and they went inside the lab to rescue Krane.

When they went inside the lab, they planned a strategy on rescuing Krane and Snag more Shadow Pokémon along the way.

"Okay, once we get inside, we'll split into teams to find and Snag some Shadow Pokémon while the other team rescues Krane, we'll meet at the spot in front of the elevator in Basement 1, any Questions?" Bobby said as our heroes nodded in agreement.

"Okay, let's move out!" Bobby replied as our heroes went in every floor in the lab.

The first team took down a few Cipher Peons with white armor suits and red scarfs and Snag a few Shadow Pokémon while the second team manages to obtained an ID card needed to access each elevators and they somehow found Krane as the second team and Krane manage to meet up with the others at the spot a little far from the Elevator.

"Thank you, thank you all for rescuing me, how can I ever repay you all." Krane said.

"Don't thank us yet, we need to get out of here before Lovrina finds us, right now, how's the Shadow Pokémon snagging you guys have so far." Bobby asked.

"I have 2 Shadow Pokémon's that are grass-types called Breloom and Abomasnow." Ventus said.

Abomasnow are large, white creatures covered in thick, shaggy, white fur. Their feet and hands are dark green and they have short, dark green tails. As Abomasnow evolve from Snover, they grow two more green spikes on their backs for a total of four. These spikes resemble mountains or pinecones. Abomasnow have shaggy fur covering their mouths, light-purple eyes and large, bushy eyebrows that stick out like antennae.

"Good, how about you Aqua." Bobby said.

"I have 2 Shadow Pokémon's called Sharpedo and Jellicent." Aqua said.

Sharpedo's body is torpedo shaped, much like the head and trunk section of a real shark. Its body is covered in tiny, sharp denticles which create hydrodynamic advantages by reducing turbulence when swimming, as well as causing damage to foes to that attack it with physical moves. Sharpedo is colored blue with a white underbelly. The yellow star marking it had as a Carvanha has migrated to its snout. Another star marking is on its rear. Sharpedo has a tall dorsal fin with two notches cut into it, with a pelvic fin directly opposite it, and the two pectoral fins arranged so that they resemble the fins on the back of a torpedo. Sharpedo's eyes are a deep red color and give off a light red glow in the dark. It has two gill slits situated directly behind each eye.

While male Jellicent are mostly blue, females are majorly pink in color, have two eyelashes, a visible red mouth that resembles a heart, frills on their tentacles, a tall crown, and a puffy collar around their heads. Males have one eyelash over each eye, mustache-like collars around their heads, no frills on their tentacles and a shorter crown on their heads.

"Excellent, how about you Dickson." Bobby said.

"Well, thanks to Swoobat, I managed to snag 2 Shadow Pokémon named Ariados and Leavanny." Dickson said.

Ariados is a spider-like Pokémon in appearance. It has a red body with black stripes and an unhappy face on its abdomen. Ariados has four yellow legs with purple stripes; its fifth and sixth legs seem to have been moved onto its back. Both the horn and mandibles on Ariados are white.

Leavanny is a thin, yellow, humanoid Pokémon. It has a broad, split leaf around its head, similar to Sewaddle's, and has long antennae which end in semi-circles. Its chest and legs are dark green and sectioned, making them appear armored. Their hands are leaf-like, with a "bite" taken out of each. Its arms are the "veins" to the leaves and are very sharp. Leavanny uses its sharp arms and adhesive threads to create clothing for other Pokémon. Its large abdomen is covered by its leafy tail, making it appear as if it was wearing a dress or coat.

"Cool, did you find some fire-type Pokémon Stephen?" Bobby said.

"As a matter of fact yes, I snagged 2 Shadow Pokémon's called Camerupt and Charizard." Stephen replied.

Camerupt is very similar in physiology to a Bactrian camel. However, instead of the usual humps on its back, it has volcanoes. Camerupt's body contains large amounts of molten lava, which occasionally erupts out of these volcanoes. They also have a stout body with red shaggy fur, a tan furless muzzle. This Pokémon also features three blue ring-shaped markings on the sides of its body which serve no noted purposes other than decoration.

Unlike its pre-evolutions, it has wings that can allow it to fly. Charizard is a very dragon-like Pokémon. Like its previous forms, it is bipedal and has a long tail with a fire burning at the tip. It has extremely sharp claws, a long neck, and two horns protruding from the back of its head. The front of its two wings is teal, while the back is orange like the most of its body. Although hardly visible, Charizard's iris is light blue in color. Its belly and the undersides of its feet are cream-colored.

"Alright, let's go guys." Sora said.

"Yes, let's get out of this lab before Lovrina gets here." Krane replied as our heroes and Krane went to the exit.

When they're about to exit, they saw a researcher and Cipher Admin Lovrina with green eyes, goggles on her head, white gloves, a blue and white suit that matches her blue boots, and had long purple pigtail hair coming towards our heroes and stops them.

"What have we here, a couple of newcomers from another world tried to sneak Krane out of here huh? Well, Krane is not going anywhere!" Lovrina said.

"Who and what are you." Sora said.

"hmm, a little introduction I see, I'm Lovrina, one of the Cipher Admins of the Infamous Master Greevil, Now, would you all be kind is to leave Krane here please?" Lovrina said.

"Not a chance, we're getting Krane back to the HQ Lab, now move aside." Dark Dizzy said.

"Going Back? Seriously? Why do you want to go back the HQ Lab, this lab is better than the HQ Lab." Lovrina said.

"Because we've got some shadow Pokémon to snag and to opened up their hearts." Bobby said.

"Oh? Then how come you all want to find them when you all are about to know about XD001's power, the Mighty Shadow Pokémon that can never be purified!" Lovrina said.

"Stop that nonsense! Do you think that I would help you do something that terrible?" Krane said.

"Oh…that Naps! He's been a complete boo-boo again, oh well, never ends doesn't it." Lovrina said.

"Yeah, now move aside Lovrina, we will be on our way now." Stephen said.

"Why, so you all can purify the Shadow Pokémon? Not a flipping Chance!" Lovrina said.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you Lovrina." Drowned Ophelia said.

"Oh, I haven't see you around here before, who are you." Lovrina said.

"Don't be scared Lovrina, my name will make you chilled to your bones, I'm Drowned Ophelia." Drowned Ophelia said.

"Well Drowned Ophelia, would you try and convince Krane to stay here would you?" Lovrina said.

"No way, in fact, how about a little hair color, Oil!" Drowned Ophelia said as she uses the spell at Lovrina's hair.

"So Lovrina, what do you think?" Drowned Ophelia asked.

"What do I think? I think you've just turned my hair into an Oil mess!" Lovrina siad.

"Oh don't be like that, that color suits you well." Drowned Ophelia said.

"Alright, that does it, it's time for your punishment Witch!" Lovrina said.

"Funny, I was thinking about the same thing." Drowned Ophelia replied as she and Lovrina began the fight.

Boss Battle: Cipher Admin Lovrina

(Cue Boss music: Cipher Admin Battle from Pokémon XD Gale of Darkness.)

"You're gonna pay for messing up my hair, go Shadow Musharna and Shadow Cofagrigus!" Lovrina said as she sends out Musharna and Cofagrigus.

Cofagrigus is a blue and yellow sarcophagus with red, menacing eyes, with four ebony hands that appear to be shadows. A simply designed face is prominent on the "forehead" of the Pokémon, which is similar to the mask that its pre-evolution carries. White, sharp fangs create a taunting smile and flamboyant patterns veil the coffin. The coffin is said to be made of gold.

Musharna is a rounded, pig- or tapir-like Pokémon, with a pink head that is separated from its purple body by a petal-like pattern distinction. Its eyes are oval with red irises and three discernible eyelashes. It has an oval pink marking on its forehead and each cheek. The tips of its four stubby limbs are also colored pink, as is the smoke-like Dream Mist from its forehead.

"hahahahaha, you think the Shadow Pokémon can scare me? Oh poor girl, go Honchkrow and Chandelure!" Drowned Ophelia said as she sends out Honchkrow and Chandelure.

Honchkrow is roughly twice the size of its pre-evolution, Murkrow. Its feathers are mainly dark blue, while the underside of its wings is partially red. The tail's base is a white, cylindrical stalk, on which there is a growth of red feathers on the end. Honchkrow has a white and prominent crest of feathers on its chest that bears resemblance to a beard or cravat. Honchkrow has black feet with four toes, arranged in similar fashion as Murkrow's. Its head is supported by a broad and short neck. It has a slightly curved, yellow beak. The circular eyes have a white cornea and the pupils are red. It has dark blue eyelids. A large feather crest on its head makes it appear to be wearing a fedora hat that has spikes extending from the back. Its specific coat of feathers make it bear vague resemblance to a man dressed in a formal suit and a hat.

Chandelure is a chandelier-like Pokémon with a striped, round head, as well as round and pupil-less yellow eyes. It has small black spikes atop its head from which a tall purple flame flares. It has a black spike below its head, with curling black lamp-holding structures from below its head keeping purple flames at their tips.

"Hah, let's see you witness the Shadow Pokémon's power, Shadow Spell!" Lovrina said as Shadow Musharna uses the shadow attack that always makes a critical hit.

"Lovrina, why would you ever learn, Hypnosis!" Drowned Ophelia said as Chandelure uses the attack that can make its opponents Sleepy.

"What the, how did you do that!" Lovrina said.

"This, Snag ball go!" Drowned Ophelia said as she Captures Musharna.

"Musharna Captured." Computer said.

"There's plenty of Shadow Pokémon to greet you, go Shadow Alomomola!" Lovrina said as she sends out Alomomola.

Alomomola is a pink fish Pokémon with darker pink markings on its body and fins. Its main body is heart-shaped. It has large, hand-like dorsal and ventral fins, each divided into four sections and tipped with a paler pink. It seems to lack a proper tail fin. Its eyes are round with golden irises and a mark that appears to be an eyelash extending up and back toward the rest of the body.

"Hah, this would be easy, Snag ball go!" Drowned Ophelia said as she captures Cofagrigus.

"Cofagrigus Captured." Computer said.

"Now you've made me mad, go Shadow Gigalith!" Lovrina said as she sends out Gigalith.

Gigalith is a mainly blue-colored, quadruped Pokémon, with various spiny, crystal-like red features jutting out of its body. The joints of its limbs are gray-colored, and its limbs are topped with red crystal-like features, with the two claws on each limb being similar features. It now has a red eye inside each ear. Several of the crystalline features are present on Gigalith's face; three being below its eyes, one, in the middle, forming some kind of crest, and the other crystals to the sides of its head.

"Lovrina, if I were you, I would at least have some Shadow Pokémon that are Dark-type and Ghost-type, oh well, Snag ball go!" Drowned Ophelia said as she Captures Gigalith.

"Gigalith Captured." Computer said.

"And now, for Alomomola." Drowned Ophelia said.

"Not this time, Shadow Chill!" Lovrina said as Shadow Alomomola uses the shadow attack by shooting out the Beam of Shadow Crystals that can freeze its targets.

"Protect!" Drowned Ophelia said as Honchkrow uses the attack that can block any attack for 2 to 5 turns.

"You're done for Lovrina, Snag ball go!" Drowned Ophelia said as she Captures Alomomola.

"Alomomola Captured." Computer said.

"What? Why are you so strong?" Lovrina said.

"Because Lovrina, I learned it the hard way from a friend." Drowned Ophelia replied as she looked at Sora who gave her thumbs up.

(End Boss Music.)

"Well, I hate to say this but I can't beat you Drowned Ophelia." Lovrina said.

"I know, try to be strong next time." Drowned Ophelia said.

"Alright, when we meet again, if you all see XD001, I'm sure that you all will be surprised, I'll be waiting for you all." Lovrina said as she retreats to the secret location with the Researcher named Tekot following her.

"Whew, we're glad she's gone, now let's get out of here before the Cipher Peons comes." Krane said.

"If they come, I'll punch their faces until their helmets crack like an egg!" Rita said.

"You'll get your chance soon, let's go guys!" Sora said as the others nodded as they exit the lab but Drowned Ophelia stopped at the spot a little inch from the elevator.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked.

"I'm fine, Sora, I haven't got a chance to shake your hand back at the sea of black tears when Doviculus showed up and tried to destroy us." Drowned Ophelia said.

"Why?" Sora asked.

"Because, during our Epic fight, you've showed me the path to the light, I don't know what to say, but, thank you for lifting my spirits, you're a true friend." Drowned Ophelia said and smiled.

"You're welcome, after we stop the Celestial order, want to come to my islands?" Sora asked.

"Sure Sora, I would love to come to your islands." Drowned Ophelia said as her and Sora finally shake hands and embrace a hug.

"So Drowned Ophelia, what do you say we catch up with the others huh?" Sora said as him and Drowned Ophelia are done with the hugging.

"You got it buddy." Drowned Ophelia replied as her and Sora knuckle-bumped and they catch up with their friends as they return safely with Krane to Pokémon HQ Lab.

End of Chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13: Pyrite town and Poke spots

Kingdom Hearts: Celestial order's Revenge

Chapter 13: Pyrite Town and the Poke Spots

When our heroes returned Krane to the Pokémon HQ lab, Lily thanks them for rescuing Krane and she also told them that the Purify Chamber is ready so that they can use it anytime they want to.

As our heroes are about to head for Pyrite town, they found a person on the ground as they check it out.

"Who is she?" Sora said.

"I don't know, if my memory serves, that's Percival!" Lancelot said.

"Now that you mention it, she has the same long blond hair color as Deorc." Kairi said.

"Yes, but how did she end up in this universe." Lancelot said.

Just then, they heard a groan as Percival cracked open her eyes and got onto her feet.

"Where…am i?" Percival said.

"Percival, are you alright?" Lancelot asked.

"Yeah, how did I end up in this universe?" Percival said.

"That's what we want to know." Ventus said.

"Oh, where should I begin, well, it all started when the whole incident happened." Percival said as she told our heroes the whole story about the incident.

"So, you, Lancelot and the other knights became the Celestial order warriors?" Sora asked.

"Yes, before the world order was created, a civil war take place in a year 1776 when an army of the demons was sent to destroy every kingdom in their path, in the last line of defense, we, the Knights of the Round table were led by King Arthur into battle against the demons and we won countless battles against every army in the country until we come face to face with the person that I think you keyblade Masters remembered." Percival said.

"Xehanort." Sora and the other keyblade Masters said.

"Right, Xehanort and Vanitas were strong but we've got the upper hand until Xehanort uses some sort of the spell that turned us into Celestial order Warriors and then gave us the names of the celestial order, me as Deorc, Lancelot as Heolster, the other Merlin as Sceadu, and Angus as Genip." Percival said.

Percival then continued, "His plan is this, Xehanort is planning on kidnaping not only Kairi but the new generation Princesses of light by forcing the Celestial order to make Sora join the order and drain his powers and use it to take over Kingdom hearts." Percival said.

"Then there's no time to waste, we must protect the princess of light here in this Universe." Bobby said.

"But first, we must go to a place called Pyrite town." Terra said.

"We also need to purify the Shadow Pokémon we've snagged so far." Sora said.

"Then as one of the Knights of the Round Table, it is my duty to go with you, warriors of light." Percival said.

"Welcome aboard Percival." Lancelot replied.

Percival nodded as our heroes went to Agate Village and into Relic Forest before they go to Pyrite town.

Ventus will be the first person to purify the Shadow Pokémon he snagged from Greesix as he purifies Shiftry when the beam of light freed Shiftry from the shadows and it remembers its moves called Dark Pulse, Dragon Dance, Façade, and Leaf Tornado.

"Amazing, so this is how you guys purify the Shadow Pokémon like that?" Percival asked.

"That's right." Sora replied.

"Alright, its Serperior's turn, purify Serperior!" Ventus said as the beam of light freed Serperior from the Shadows and it also remember its moves known as X-Scissor, Frenzy Plant, Aerial Ace, and Swords Dance.

"Alright, Purify Carnivine!" Ventus said as the Beam of light freed Carnivine from the Shadows and it remembers its moves called Power Whip, Wood Hammer, Refresh, and Sludge Bomb.

"3 down, 3 to go, Purify Simisage!" Ventus said as the Beam of light freed Simisage from the Shadows as it remembers its moves called Acrobatics, Wood Hammer, Crunch, and Close Combat.

"Way to go Ven!" Aqua said.

"Remember Ven, I'm next after you." Stephen said.

"No problem, Purify Lilligant!" Ventus replied as he Purifies Lilligant and it remembers its moves called Power Whip, Swords Dance, Energy Ball, and Quiver Dance.

"Now for Maractus, Purify Maractus!" Ventus said as he Purifies Maractus and it remembers its moves known as Needle Arm, Cotton Guard, Hammer Arm, and Dragon Dance.

"Okay, it's your turn Stephen." Ventus said.

"Thank you Ven, (Walks up to the Relic Stone) Purify Houndoom!" Stephen said as he purifies Houndoom and it remembers its moves called Nasty Plot, Dragon Pulse, Inferno, and Dark Pulse.

"Now it's Simisear's turn, Purify Simisear!" Stephen said as the Beam of light freed Simisear from the Shadows and it remembers its moves called Acrobatics, Flamethrower, Crunch, and Close Combat.

"It's Heatmor's turn now, Purify Heatmor!" Stephen said as he purifies Heatmor and it remembers its moves called Hone Claws, Focus Blast, Return, and Flamethrower.

"Now for Victini, Purify Victini!" Stephen said as he purifies Victini and it remembers its moves called Searing Shot, Zen Headbutt, V-create, and Flame Burst.

"Looks like its Emboar's turn, Purify Emboar!" Stephen said as he Purifies Emboar and it remembers its moves called Hammer Arm, Earthquake, Wild Charge, and Blast Burn.

"It's your turn Aqua." Stephen said.

"Thank you, Purify Samurott!" Aqua said as she purifies Samurott and it remembers its moves called X-Scissor, Swords Dance, Razor Shell, and Sacred Sword.

"Alright, Purify Simipour!" Aqua said as she purifies Simipour and it remembers its moves called Acrobatics, Hydro Cannon, Crunch, and Close Combat.

"Okay, Purify Basculin!" Aqua said as the Beam of light freed Basculin from the shadows and it remembers its moves called Aqua Jet, Extremespeed, Crunch, and Frost Breath.

"Now, for the 2 that I snagged when we recued Krane from Cipher Lab, Purify Sharpedo!" Aqua said as she Purifies Sharpedo and it remembers its moves called Night Slash, Waterfall, Earthquake, and Icicle Crash.

"No problem Aqua, I'll let Sora purify the 2 Pokémon that I also snagged." Stephen said.

"Okay, Purify Jellicent!" Aqua said as she purifies Jellicent and it remembers its moves called Ice Beam, Sludge Wave, Surf, and Water Spout.

"Okay Sora, try and purify the 2 Pokémon I've snagged." Stephen said.

"I'll see what I can do, here goes, Purify Camerupt!" Sora said as he purifies Camerupt and it remembers its moves Called Eruption, Flash Cannon, Protect, and Earth Power.

"Now for Charizard, Purify Charizard!" Sora said as he purifies Charizard and it remembers its moves called Air Slash, Flamethrower, Belly drum, and Dragon Rush.

"Here you go Stephen, they're both purified." Sora said as he gives Stephen the 2 Pokémon he snagged.

"Thank you Sora, you're up Terra." Stephen said.

"Thank you, Purify Claydol!" Terra said as he purifies Claydol and it remembers its moves called Calm Mind, Earth Power, Shadow Ball, Ice Beam.

"Alright, Purify Krookodile!" Terra said as he purifies Krookodile and it remembers its moves called Earthquake, Rock Wrecker, Crunch, and Close Combat.

"Now for Landorus, purify Landorus!" Terra said as he pruifes Landorus and it remembers its moves called Earthquake, Stone Edge, Hammer Arm, and Rock Polish.

"Now for Sandslash, purify Sandslash!" Terra said as he purifies Sandslash and it remembers its moves called Crush Claw, Cross Poison, Earthquake, and Rock Wrecker.

"My turn, Purify Ampharos!" Piper said as she purifies Ampharos and it remembers its moves called Power Gem, Thunderbolt, Signal Beam, and Focus Blast.

"Awesome, alright, Purify Eelektross!" Piper said as the Beam of light freed Eelektross from the shadows and it remembers its moves called Wild Charge, Dragon claw, Crunch, and Flamethrower.

"Now for Magnezone, Purify Magnezone!" Piper said as she purifies Magnezone and it remembers its moves called Magnet Rise, Flash Cannon, Hyper Beam, and Thunderbolt.

"Looks like I'm up next, Purify Swalot!" Sharla said as she purifies Swalot and it remembers its moves called Earthquake, Sludge Wave, Belly Drum, and Giga Impact.

"Alright, Purify Garbodor!" Sharla said as she purifies Garbodor and it remembers its moves called Gunk Shot, Focus Punch, Rock Polish, and Giga Impact.

"Now for Drapion, Purify Drapion!" Sharla said as she purifies Drapion and it remembers its moves called Night Slash, Cross Poison, Earthquake, and Swords Dance.

"Well, since I have Breloom and Abomasnow, I'll let Terra purify them." Ventus said.

"No problem Ven, Purify Breloom!" Terra said as the beam of light freed Breloom from the shadows and it remembers its moves called Leaf Blade, Sky Uppercut, Stone Edge, and Sacred Sword.

"Now for Abomasnow, Purify Abomasnow!" Terra said as he purifies Abomasnow and it remembers its moves called Stone Edge, Wood Hammer, Earthquake, and Blizzard.

"Here you go Ven, they're freed from the shadows." Terra said.

"Thank you." Ven replied.

"I'm up next, Purify Ariados!" Dickson said as he purifies Ariados and it remembers its moves called Poison Jab, Cross Poison, Hone Claws, and Agility.

"Now for Leavanny, Purify Leavanny!" Dickson said as he purifies Leavanny and it remembers its moves called Leaf Blade, Swords Dance, X-Scissor, and Shadow Claw.

"Looks like I'm up, Purify Musharna!" Drowned Ophelia said as she purifies Musharna and it remembers its moves called Energy Ball, Shadow Force, Psychic, and Focus Blast.

"Now for Cofagrigus, Purify Cofagrigus!" Drowned Ophelia said as the beam of light freed Cofagrigus from the shadows and it remembers its moves called Will-o-wisp, Shadow Force, Hex, and Energy Ball.

"It's Alomomola's turn, Purify Alomomola!" Drowned Ophelia said as she Purifies Alomomola and it remembers its moves called Wish, Hydro Cannon, Refresh, and Frost Breath.

"Now for Gigalith, Purify Gigalith!" Drowned Ophelia said as she purifies Gigalith and it remembers its moves called Heavy Slam, Rock Wrecker, Earthquake, and Rock Polish.

"Okay, now we can go to Pyrite town." Sora said as the others nodded and now they set off for Pyrite town.

When our heroes entered the town of Pyrite, they noticed a person running off with the cameraman following the person.

"Jumping Gyros, why is Marcia running off in such a hurry." Cheetor said.

"That Cheetor, is this, Marcia along with the cameraman are running off to investigate the incident at the city of Phenac." Gravity Antonion told Cheetor.

"Come on guys, we should go to the building called the ONBS so that we can show Nett the computer genious this Data rom Krane gave it to us." Bobby said as they went to the ONBS building.

"Hello visitors, welcome to the ONBS, I'm Nett's sister Megg, how may I help you all." Megg said.

"Yes, we want to speak with Nett, is important that we must show him this data rom." Sora said.

"Ah yes, we've been expecting you, he's in the office on the top floor of the ONBS Building, I hope you guys can see him and good luck." Megg said.

"Thank you Megg." Bobby said as our heroes went to the top floor of the ONBS Building.

When our heroes are about to enter the office, a portal showed up and out comes the familiar dragon that Reina and Rita reconized.

"Spyro? It's that you?" Reina asked.

"Reina and Rita, long time no see guys, how are you guys." Spyro said.

"We've been better, oh Spyro, we like you to meet our new friends." Rita said as our heroes introduce themselves to Spyro.

"So Spyro, you are the purple dragon that stopped Gnasty Gnorc, Ripto and the Sorceress from destroying your world huh?" Sora asked.

"Yep, luckily Reina and Rita showed up and we work together to stop those nasty Villains." Spyro said.

"Yep, we sure show them the big butt-whopping." Rita said.

"Cool, well, you like to join us?" Sora asked.

"Sure, after all, I'm new in this new universe." Spyro replied as our heroes went inside the office.

"Ah heroes of light, we've been expecting you, I'm Nett and this is my partner Bitt." Nett said.

"Hello." Bitt said.

"We've got a call from Krane, he's saying that you guys want to show us the Data rom you got from Cipher Lab?" Nett said.

"Yes." Bobby said as Dark Dizzy handed Nett the Data rom.

"Ah yes, we'll be happy to decode the data rom, but it may take a while, tell you all what, how about go to the Rock Poke Spot and meet with Duking." Nett said.

"Who's Duking?" Sora asked.

"He's the person who helped us out a lot during the Cipher incident that happened here." Bitt said.

"Okay, well, we'll be on our way now, thanks Nett." Bobby said.

"No problem, glad to be of help, good luck heroes of light." Nett said as our heroes exited the building after they reunited the little girl with her mother and present them with the item called sooth bell that boosts the friendship of the pokemon when holding on to it.

"Are you guys going to the Rock Poke spot?" Megg asked.

"Yes Megg." Sora said.

"Good luck guys, we hope you'll come back safely." Megg replied as our heroes set off for Rock Poke Spot.

As our heroes entered the Rock Poke Spot, they met up with Duking as he shows our heroes the demonstration of the Poke Snacks.

After they are done with the Rock Spot, Duking wants our heroes to meet up with him at the Oasis Poke Spot another of the Poke spots.

After our heroes are done with the Oasis Poke Spot, Duking then told them to visit the hidden Poke Spot called the Cave Poke Spot located hidden inside the Mountain.

When our heroes entered the Cave Poke Spot, they saw 2 people named Trudly and Folly, the former members of the famous person named Miror B.

Our heroes went and they have a nice chitchat when Miror B showed up in his groovy style.

"That is one ugly Afro." Sora said.

"Tell me about it Sora." Ophelia replied.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho, what have we here, a couple of autographers I see, I'm Miror B, the former Cipher admin of the old infamous Evice." Miror B said.

"Yeah, ever since Evice is locked up behind bars, we've wondered around looking for the recent Wild Pokemon the News was talking about." Folly said.

"And we've been flowned in the coop since then." Trudly said.

"So how about it groovy people, want to help us out on catching the wild Pokemon?" Miror B said.

"Not a chance Afro head, we're here to snag some Shadow Pokemon and purified their hearts." Rattrap said.

"Oh, that's a shame, oh well, I guess there's no other choice, how about we do a pokemon battle against my shadow pokemon." Miror B said.

"I'll take your Challenge Miror B." Sora said.

"You sure about this Sora?" Kairi asked.

"Don't worry Kairi, it'll be over soon, alright Miror B, let's battle." Sora said.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho, I like your style, very well then, let the Music play!" Miror B replied as Sora and Miror B beagan the battle.

Boss Battle: Wanderer Miror B 1st Battle

(Cue Boss Music: Miror B battle from Pokemon XD gale of Darkness.)

"Prepare to meet my groovy Pokemon, go Shadow Electrode and Shadow Empoleon!" Miror B said as he sends out Electrode and Empoleon.

Empoleon is a large penguin-like Pokémon. In terms of color, it has a closer resemblance to a "real-world" penguin than its pre-evolved forms have because it is mostly black or navy blue as opposed to being a light blue. Its feet actually appear to have webbing on them. Its wings are tipped with blue metal and have three golden claws sticking out at the bottom. It has a short, blue, metal "fin" sticking out of its back and another "fin" that's on the front of its body that extends to where its chin would be then splits to form a sort of collar. This "collar" is probably because real penguins are said to be wearing "tuxedos," due to their black and white appearance. If one looks at Empoleon, it has a tie like fin in the middle of its belly, and the collar coming off it, this relates to the "tuxedo" of a penguin. There is a lace-like pattern of white coloration on its front, and it has two gold-colored spots on its upper-back. Its most prominent feature is the three-horned trident-like crest that extends from its beak. This crest represents an Empoleon's power and the leader of a colony of Empoleon, Prinplup, and Piplup will have the largest horns.

Electrode are round Pokémon with no arms or legs. They resemble an upside-down Poké Ball. For this reason, many trainers try to pick them up in the Power Plant, mistaking them for an item. Whereas their pre-evolution resembles a conventional Poké Ball in both shape and color, Electrode have the colors reversed (the red being on the bottom and white on top), and have a mouth.

"Give me a break, go Lucario and Scrafty!" Sora said as he sends out Lucario and Scrafty.

"So Keyblade boy, how about a dance of your life!" Miror B said.

"I don't think so, Snag ball go!" Sora said as he captures Electrode.

"Electrode Captured." Computer said.

"Like you said Miror B, let's dance, but this time, I'll take the lead." Sora said.

"Oh we'll see about that young man, go Shadow Swanna!" Miror B said as he sends out Swanna.

Swanna is a swan-like Pokémon with primarily white plumage. Its beak is long and yellow, topped with a black cere, with several white-colored feathery features adorning its head. The more rounded of the features are to the sides of its head, and the more pointed feature is atop. As distinctive among swans, Swanna possesses a long, curving neck. Two light-blue feathery features, like those on the sides of Swanna's head, are present on Swanna's underside, and Swanna's large wings are positioned in a way unconventional for birds. Swanna's legs are small, and its webbed feet dark in coloration.

"Oh please, too easy, Snag ball go!" Sora said as he captures Swanna.

"Swanna Captured." Computer said.

"And now for Empoleon, Snag ball go!" Sora said as he captures Empoleon.

"Empoleon Captured." Computer said.

"Oh my, you're good Keyblader, don't think this is over, Escape!" Miror B said as the three escaped but droped a device called the miror Radar that signals the location of Miror B.

"Alright, we should go to the ONBS and make sure they're alright." Fiora said.

"I agree, let's go guys." Sora replied as our went out of the Cave Poke Spot and they set off to Pyrite town's ONBS building.

End of Chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14: Cipher's returnPhenac city

Kingdom Hearts: Celestial order's Revenge

Chapter 14: Cipher's return and Phenac City

As our heroes went back to pyrite town, they noticed that the ONBS building has turned into an hostage building.

"Something's not right, let's hurry inside." Wind Crowrang said as our heroes went inside to investigate.

"Oh, it's you guys, please save Megg." Bodybuilder Ken said.

"What happened?" Sora asked.

"It's the Ciphers, they hold us hostage and demand they want the data rom back." Bodybuilder Ken said.

"Those guys again, don't worry, we'll stop them." Bobby replied as our heroes hurried on to the top floor to rescue the hostages.

They managed to snag some Shadow Pokemon along the way while took down the Ciphers in every corner.

When they went inside the office, they found the Commander of the Ciphers named Exol tried to demand the ONBS to hand over the Data rom, but little did Exol suspect that the data rom was actually a decoy set up by a maverick hunter named Lumine.

"Sorry Exol, but the data rom we gave it to you was a decoy, so you're out of luck." Lumine said.

"Grrr, alright, that's it, she's gonna die!" Exol said.

"Not this time Exol!" Sora said as our heroes stopped Exol from killing Megg as Vanishing Gungaroo uppercut Exol in the jaw.

"Guys, thank goodness you're here." Megg said.

"What happened?" Bobby asked.

"It's the Ciphers, they hold us hostage, but luckily a person came from the portal showed up and saved us, it said here name is Lumine." Nett said.

"Lumine?" Dark Mantis asid.

"Yeah, wait, you guys know her?" Bitt asked.

"We sure did, back in our world, Lumine helped X, Zero, Axle, and us Reploids out a lot." Izzy Glow said.

"(groan) what happened, huh? It's you punks, you're the guys who made a terrible mistake back at Cipher lab!" Exol said.

"All part of the job." Sora said.

"Grrr, (Cracks knuckles) you morons have gone to far, now, time for some pounding!" Exol said.

"You're not the only one who has muscles." Eddie said.

"Oh? And just who are you." Exol said.

"I'm Eddie, the toughest Roadie you've ever seen." Eddie said.

"Well, tough or not, you won't stop us." Exol said.

"We'll see about that." Eddie replied as he got ready for a fight against Exol the Cipher Commander.

Boss Battle: Exol

(Cue Boss Music: Cipher Admin battle from Pokemon XD gale of Darkness.)

"Prepare to get clobbered, go Shadow Mawlie and Shadow Klinklang!" Exol said as he sends out Mawlie and Klinklang.

Mawile are short yellow and black Pokémon. Their legs have yellow coverings that give the appearance of a dress or bellbottom pants, and their feet and arms are black. Their most famous feature, though, is a pair of huge, black, toothy, jaw-like horns with a yellow spot on its surface that grow from the backs of their heads. They are able to open and close these jaws at will and use them to bite or ward off potential threats. Mawile also has drooping black extensions from the sides of its head which can be presumed to be ears and red eyes.

Klinklang looks identical to its pre-evolution, Klang, except for the additions of a red-topped gear on its lower side and a thin, spiked rim below it.

"Now that's what I call heavy metal, go get'em Aggron and Grumpig!" Eddie said as he sends out Aggron ang Grumpig.

Aggron are huge, black and gray, monstrous bipedal Pokémon. They stand on their hind legs and may use their arms to attack opponents and pick things up. They have a thick, long, black tail that they can swing at enemies and they have large armor plating on their body and head. Their face and head is covered in gray armor, with the uppermost, pointed plate possessing two pairs of holes on its upper section, with horns protruding from the foremost holes. These horns, which it uses to dig tunnels through bedrock when seeking food, grow a little longer at a time and can be used to determine the individual Aggron's age. Aggron's forehead plating extends past their upper jaws in a small point. Like its pre-evolutions, Aggron has sky-blue eyes, and a nostril-like hole on the tip of its upper jaw. On the rim of its mouth are several pointed, fang-like protrusions, and the nape of its neck and back have gray-colored armor sections. Aggron have pointed black bands on their shoulders, and gray bands on their arms and legs.

Grumpig is a Pokémon based upon a pig that is bipedal. The lower half of its body is black, while the upper half is purple. There is also black on its ears and arms, while its hands and feet are purple. There appear to be three shining black pearls on its body, two on its head and another on its mid-section where the black half meets the purple. These pearls are related to Grumpig's strong psychic powers. Its large ears are useful for hearing and properly directing the sound to the inner ear. It also has a pink snout on its face, along with human-like oval-shaped eyes and a mouth. One of its most notable features is its long and curly pink tail, that may have been what was used to bounce in its previous form, Spoink. It is unknown whether Grumpig is able to use the spring-like tail to its advantage aside from using the move Bounce.

"Let's Rock him down, Snag ball go!" Eddie said as he captures Mawlie.

"Mawlie Captured." Computer said.

"Now for Klinklang, Snag ball go!" Eddie said as he captures Klinklang.

"Klinklang Captured." Computer said.

"And that's how you do it." Eddie said.

"You warriors of light may have won this round, but we'll be back!" Exol replied as he and the rest of Cipher escaped.

"Whew, we're glad they're gone, where's the data rom." Nett said.

"Right here." Sora replied as Ventus handed Nett the data rom as he continues decoded the data until he got it right.

"Yes, we've got it, I think we know why Cipher was holding us hostage, they were planning on the full scale attack at Phenac City." Nett said.

"Phenac City, oh no, Marcia, she went to Phenac City to investigate the incident." Megg said.

"Yeah, we saw her running odd towards the Phenac City when we came here." Bobby said.

"Then we better warn Justy and tell him that Cipher is planning a full-scale attack." Nett said.

"Let us handle Cipher, tell us where to find them." Sora said.

"You guys are going to investigate the incident at Phenac City? That's wonderful, please be careful." Megg said.

"Don't worry guys, we'll drive those Cipher Creeps out of the city in no time." Eddie said as our heroes went onward to investigate the incident at Phenac City.

When they got there, they met up with Vector the croocodile.

"Hey guys, what have you been up to?" Vector asked.

"We're here to investigate the incident." Sora said.

"Well, I'm here to investigate also, but the local of the city gave me the disc case and also told me and you guys to go to a place called Realgam Tower." Vector said.

"Well, then we'll go there first then we'll return here." Bobby said as our heroes went to Realgam tower.

"Hmm, you know, I've got the feeling that we know about the people of phanec city." Ophelia said.

"Maybe double-agents or relitives perhaps." Dark Mantis said.

"Strangely enough, I had a same weird feeling about the people of Phenac city's real identity, it could be you know who." Vector replied.

After our heroes done with the errands, they returned to phenac city to investigate as they got the music disc from the local inside the house.

As our heroes gave the local the music disc so that she can listen to music while they sneak to the mayor's room to investigate.

"There should be a clue somewhere, there it is." Ventus said as they found a clue to the incident of the phenac city.

When they read the letter, they noticed that Phenac city was the target of cipher since year have passed when ciphers thrown off the alliance with team Snagem.

"Oh what have we here, looking at the letter huh?" a local said.

"Yeah, perhaps you guys know about this, or perhaps we should say, Cipher." Bobby said as the local smiled evilly and revealed to be none other than a Cipher Peon and tries to stop them.

Ventus then manages to snag a Shadow Glalie while our heroes went outside to see the entire people are Ciphers in disguise.

Glalie is a round Pokémon with what appears to be black skin. It has two large, conical horns on either side of its head and its skin is covered by ice. This ice recedes in certain places, revealing the black skin. Its eyes are an icy blue and it also seems to have teeth much like a blue whale's baleen plates. It also partly resembles a soccer ball.

Ventus then got to our heroes fighting against the Hexagon Brothers from before as he joins them.

Enemy Battle: Hexagon Brothers 2nd Battle

(Cue Enemy Music: Lumine 2nd form from Megaman x8.)

Our heroes managed to snag new shadow Pokemon from the Hexagon Brothers and they also snag more shadow Pokemon along the way as they went inside the stadium.

(End Enemy Music.)

When our heroes went inside the stadium, they found Marcia and the cameraman got cornered by the Second Cipher Admin named Snattle and 2 of the other Hexagon Brothers named Blasix and Whitsix while snagging 3 shadow Pokemon from the Cipher Peons.

"Hey Snattle, step away from Marcia and the Cameraman." Sora said.

"Hey, it's you guys, I saw you all when I run off to investigate the incident in this city." Marcia said.

"Yes, we're here to rescue you 2." Bobby said.

"We're glad, but Snattle wants the tapes do that he can the governor of Orre but we refused." Marcia said.

"Don't worry, we'll stop them, Aqua, take care of Snattle while we handle Blasix and Whitsix." Sora said.

"You got it Sora, Hey Snattle, wanna battle with me?" Aqua asked.

"Oh, so you want to face me huh? Very well then, I accept your Challenge." Snattle replied as Aqua got ready for battle against Snattle.

Boss Battle: Cipher Admin Snattle 1st battle

(Cue Boss music: Cipher admin battle from Pokemon XD gale of darkness.)

Aqua managed to use the device to indentify the Shadow Pokemons known as Lunatone, Carracosta and Stantler.

Lunatone resembles a crescent moon. It has red eyes on either side of its body and has an unusual beak-like structure in front of it. Being an inorganic Pokémon, it isn't preyed upon, nor does it need to prey on others, as it derives all its energy from moonlight. It uses telekinesis to float in mid-air.

Carracosta resembles a bipedal, blue-colored sea turtle of some sort. Black, rocky structures encrust its face, back, and the sides of its chest, forming prongs on the "mask" and back, and somewhat pocket-like forms on the chest. Its flippers are long, with black fingers or fingerlike structures at the tips. Carracosta has rounded thighs, short legs, and two short black toes on each foot.

Stantler are antlered Pokémon that are similar to real-life reindeer or caribou. These Pokémon are quadrupeds, with each leg ending in a black hoof. The pelt of a Stantler is a tan color with a cream-colored belly and a few cream-colored spots on the back. They have large, brown noses and a pair of pale cream-colored antlers, each with a black orb in the center. There is confusion whether the tail of a Stantler is cream or brown, since the artwork has differed this way between generations. However, the official artwork from Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver depicts Stantler with a brown tail, the same brown as its pelt.

Aqua manages to snag one Shadow Pokemon each from Lunatone to Stantler with ease.

(End Boss music.)

Aqua turned to her right and see the others snag the shadow Pokemon of Blasix and Whitsix.

"Grrr, you fools will pay for this, good thing I let Gorigan do the project from the Ship full of Pokemon, the S.S Libra, let's get out of here." Snattle said as he and the 2 Hexagon Borthers run off to retreat along with the other Ciphers.

Marcia then thanks our heroes and returns to the ONBS building with the cameraman.

"So, what do you think we should do?" Lita asked.

"We free the real people of Phenac City with this Key that Snattle dropped it." Sora said as our heroes went to the Pre Gym and unlock the elevator and freed the people of Phenac City.

"Warriors of light, on behalf of the people of Phenac City, I thank you all sincerely, my name is Trest, the Mayor of the City." Trest said.

"All part of the job Mayor Trest." Sora said.

"Indeed, before you all go, Justy informed me that he asks you all to investigate the desert, if you can't make it there, Nett will help you all out." Trest said.

"Thanks Mayor, see you later." Bobby said.

"Come back anytime warriors of light." Trest replied as our heroes went to the ONBS to talk with Nett.

End of Chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15: Cipher Key Lair assault

Kingdom Hearts: Celestial order's Revenge

Chapter 15: Cipher Key Lair Assault

When our heroes are headed to the ONBS building in Pyrite town, they met up with the familiar enemy of the Maximals.

"We didn't expect to see you again Tarantulas." Optimus Primal said.

"Ah Maximals, we meet again." Tarantulas said.

"You guys know him?" Sora asked.

"We sure did, Tarantulas is one of the Predicons of our arch Nemesis Megatron, but he betrayed him and tried to take control of the Ark." Rattrap said.

"But Tigerhawk destroyed him into kingdom come." Cheetor said.

"Yes, and now I'm back with the vengeance thanks to the infamous Xehanort himself." Tarantulas said.

"You know Xehanort?" Ventus asked.

"Oh yes, I know him quite well, after the Maximals returned to cybertron and become the part of the oracle, Xehanort managed to found the parts of me and uses the dark magic to resurrect me." Tarantulas said.

"So Percival told us about the Celestial order's plot, they somehow made a deal with Xehanort to kidnap the Princesses of light by making me join them and they'll drain my powers to take over Kingdom hearts." Sora said.

"That's right, I've heard a lot about you from Xehanort, you're the infamous Keyblade Master Sora." Tarantulas said.

"Cut the slack Tarantulas, Xehanort somehow made you look like my other new enemy besides Vile and Drowned Ophelia who joined our crew including my other new enemy, Miror B." Sora said.

"ahahahahaha, you've got style Sora, we'll fight soon but first, you all have some errands to run with Nett, Bye-bye now, hahahahahahaha!" Tarantulas laughed maniacally as he disappeared from the purple smoke pellet.

"We'll be waiting Tarantulas, including the Maximals." Sora thought to himself as our heroes went inside the building.

"Oh, thank goodness you all here, Nett wants to see you all in person." Megg said.

"We're on our way, thank you Megg." Bobby replied as our heroes went to the top floor.

"Hey guys, you're here, we've got a heap of problem, this little girl's Pokemon called Bonsly was inside the S.S Libra along with the other Pokemon." Nett said.

Bonsly is a brown Pokémon with a round body. Bonsly has a rim around the middle of its body and has a club ( ) shape on top of its head that's similar to Sudowoodo's arms. Bonsly has 3 yellow spots on its face, two of which surround its eyes, which are small black dots. Bonsly's legs are short and have toe-less feet. Bonsly also has a hole on its rear similar to the draining hole that a flowerpot has.

"hmm, looks to me you guys got some trouble getting through the desert, go to Gadeon port and ask Perr, he'll help you all." Nett said.

"Okay, we'll be back." Sora said as our heroes went to the exit of the ONBS Building.

"Did you guys heard about the little girl's Pokemon Bonsly?" Megg asked.

"Yeah, we're gonna rescue Bonsly from the ship and bring it back to her." Bobby said.

"Oh, poor girl, it breaks my heart to see her sad face, I hope her Pokemon is safe." Megg worried.

"Don't worry Megg, I felt the same way when I was separated from Shulk." Fiora said.

"Thank you Fiora, you're a good friend, all of you are good friends to us, good luck and be careful." Megg said.

"We will, we'll be back before you guys know it." Sora replied as our heroes went to Gadeon port to talk with Perr.

When our heroes arrived at gadeon port again, they also met up with Mr. Verich again as he, Ardos and Eldes walked back to their place.

"(shivers) is the same Mr. Verich we saw when we arrived here at Gadeon port." Leo said.

"You and me both Leo." Luna replied as they went inside the parts shop.

"Hey guys, long time no hear, we just got word from Nett saying that you guys want to investigate at the desert are you?" Perr asked.

"Yes." Sora said.

"Well, I could help you guys out, but like I said, Makan is not here, he might be at the house of Dr. Kaminko, if you guys pick Makan up from the house, we'll help you guys out." Perr said.

"Alright, we'll be right back, come on guys, let's go get Makan." Bobby replied as our heroes went to Dr. Kaminko's house to get Makan.

When our heroes arrived outside of the house, Chobin showed up and stops them again just like the last time they want to pick up Jovi and bring her home.

Enemy Battle: Chobin 2nd Battle

(Cue battle music: Normal Battle from Pokemon XD gale of darkness.)

Chobin proved to be a worthy enemy since our heroes arrived at Dr. Kaminko's house to pick up Jovi.

(End Battle Music.)

Chobin was defeated again by our heroes as he cleans his glasses.

"Chobin Lost! Oh, this is devastating to Chobin! Chobin demands a rematch!" Chobin said.

"Listen Chobin, we just want to get Makan, and most importantly, don't you recognize us?" Sora said as the others nodded in agreement when suddenly a door burst open and out comes Dr. Kaminko.

"Chobin! What is the meaning of all your shouting?" Dr. Kaminko asked.

"Oh! Dr. Kaminko!" Chobin said.

"Dr. Kaminko, thank goodness you showed up, would you knock some sense into him?" Sora asked.

"Cut the slack thiefs! We know you thiefs want to steal our research and decoded the data!" Chobin said.

"Look Chobin, we're not thiefs, we were just getting Makan so that he can help us out." Bobby said.

"Shut your big fat mouths, you thiefs are in for a real hurt, Dr. Kaminko, Chobin was trying to teach those thiefs a lesson." Chobin said.

"Thiefs? A Thiefs you say? No mercy need be given to a bunch of thiefs! Let the creation handle them!" Dr. Kaminko said.

"Doctor, you don't mean?" Chobin asked.

"I said it!" Dr. Kaminko said.

"Chobin understands it, it is, you wait here thiefs, you're going to get it!" Chobin said.

"What's with him lately, he almost as if he doesn't recognize us." Ophelia said.

"hmm, we'll have to find out are we." Bobby said as our heard a rumble coming from inside the fountain.

From the fountain comes the mighty Robo Groudon showed up with Chobin inside it.

"Well guys, looks like we'll have to deal with him in order for Chobin to recognize us." Bobby said.

"Well, I'll try and knock some sense into him." Sora said.

"Be careful Sora, who knows what chobin does when he beats you in battle." Kairi said.

"Don't worry guys, I'll be fine." Sora said.

"Robo Groudon, Go!" Dr. Kaminko said.

"Gawoooh! This is who you battle! You've been warned!" Chobin said.

"Alright Chobin, if this is how it is, then let's battle." Sora replied as he pressed his hand on his shoulder guard and the armor appeared around him as he got ready for Chobin's Robo Pokemon Rampage.

Boss Battle: Robo Groudon

(Cue Boss Music: Cipher Admin Battle from Pokemon XD gale of darkness.)

"Nice armor, but let see you've got what it takes to beat my true colors, go Sunflora and Gyarados!" Chobin said as he sends out Sunflora and Gyarados.

Gyarados is a large dragon Pokémon, resembling dragons seen in Chinese mythology. Its serpentine body is mostly blue, but its underbelly and the spots along its body are yellow. It has a three-pointed, dark blue crest on its head and four white fins down its back. Its mouth is very large and gaping, bearing four canine teeth, but bears some resemblance to that of its pre-evolution Magikarp. Like Magikarp, it has one barbel on both sides of its face. Its pectoral and dorsal fins also resemble Magikarp's. Gyarados is rarely shown with its mouth closed. When Gyarados is forced to undergo evolution, it retains Magikarp's red coloring, leading to the phenomena of the Red Gyarados.

"Humph, we'll see about that, go Cobalion and Reshiram!" Sora said as he sends out Cobalion and Reshiram.

"hahahahaha, looks like you're in for a big hurt, Sunflora, use Leaf Storm!" Chobin said as Sunflora uses the attack from before.

"I think not, Flamethrower!" Sora said as Reshiram shoots out a stream of fire that went through leaf storm and defeat Sunflora.

"Impressive, but let see if you beat this one pokemon, go Shadow Armaldo!" Chobin said as he sends out Armaldo.

Armaldo is a bipedal, amphibious Pokémon, somewhat resembling a mantis shrimp and covered with thick, heavy-duty plates.

It is mainly colored blue, with accents of yellow, black, white and red. Additionally, Armaldo's eyes, like its pre-evolution, extend from the sides of its head. However, they are not beady and instead oblong in shape. Armaldo also retains the black pattern on its head present in its pre-evolution. Armaldo has a long neck, with the lobes that were present on the sides of Anorith's body there, although there are now three pairs instead of four. Armaldo has a yellow lower jaw, and a continuation of the yellow coloration on the rims of the armor on its underside. The yellow patterning encircles the holes on the armor of the underside out of which Armaldo's blue-and-black-tipped, segmented blade-like arms extend. The yellow rim on the shell underside culminates on Armaldo's lower belly, although there is also yellow rimming on the fin-like, triangular "wings" on Armaldo's sides. Armaldo's legs are thick, with black-colored knees and two toes. Armaldo's long tail is similar to that of Lugia's in shape, although blue with black fins.

"Chobin, you're making this too easy, Snag ball go!" Sora said as he captures Armaldo

"Armaldo Captured." Computer said.

"Jackpot, now for Gyarados, Draco Meteor!" Sora said as Reshiram uses the attack to win the baattle against Gyarados.

(End Boss Music.)

"How is this possible, Robo Groudon has been defeated by them?" Dr. Kaminko said.

"Wait a minute, it's you guys, sorry about that, we thought that you guys were the thiefs who took the research and tried to decoded the data." Chobin said.

"Huh? That's them? Oh, well I'll be, it's the warriors of light, long time no hear." Dr. Kaminko said.

"Good to see you guys again, sorry about that, we were just coming here to pick up Makan." Bobby said.

"Oh it was no trouble at all, Makan is inside the basement, why do you all want with him if I may ask?" Dr. Kaminko asked.

"We want Makan to help us get through the desert to investigate the incident." Sora said.

"Oh you mean the S.S Libra incident the news was talking about? Well why didn't you all say so, go get Makan and he will help you all out once you return him to Gadeon port's Parts shop." Dr. Kaminko said.

"And while you all at it, try get the parts of the other Robo Pokemon, Robo Kyogre." Chobin said.

"Okay, once we've picked up Makan and get the parts, we'll be on our way." Bobby said.

"Righto, come back anytime and I will show you our lastest inventions that will help you all in the near future." Chobin replied as our heroes picked up Makan and the parts as they returned to Gadeon port.

"Thank you all so much, I've manage to build a full set of hover scooters that will help you all get through the desert, good luck out there." Makan said.

"We will, and thanks again." Sora replied as our heroes manage to get through the desert and went inside the S.S Libra.

"Alright guys. Let's split up and look for hidden pokemon on this ship, we'll meet here at the control room for details, okay, let's move out!" Sora said as our heroes went in every room in the ship.

"Look, it's the little girl's pokemon." Ventus said as they saw Bonsly.

"Hey bonsly, we're not gonna hurt you, we just want to get you reunited with your trainer." Fiora said as she showed Bonsly the pokemon snack.

"You like it aren't you, let's get you reunited with your trainer, Guys, we've found Bonsly." Fiora said by her cell phone.

"Great job, now let's meet at the control room." Bobby replied as our heroes went to the control room.

"Did you guys found the hidden pokemon on the ship?" Sora asked.

"We sure did, we've found Bonsly." Fiora replied as she showed them the pokemon she found.

"Excellent, now let's get to the ONBS and return Bonsly to its trainer." Bobby said as our heroes exit the ship until they got ambushed by Team Snagem.

"well-well-well, what have we here." The first snagem peon named Wakin said.

"what do you guys want this time." Bobby said.

"Oh nothing really, just a little something and then we'll leave you all alone." Biden said.

"and that would be…" Sora said.

"That's right, the Snag machine, hand it over and we won't harm you all any longer." Wakin said.

"You're not getting our snag machines." Ventus said.

"We only need one not all of it, Gloom, uses Sleep powder!" Wakin said as Gloom uses the attack to make Ventus sleepy and grabbed his snag machine.

"Ven, are you okay?" Aqua asked.

"I'm fine, those jerks took my snag machine." Ventus said.

"Luckily, we've located Cipher's hideout, Cipher Key Lair, but first we must go to a place Secc told us to go to, the Outskirt stand." Bobby said as our heroes went to the Outskirt Stand located on the other side of the desert.

When our heroes went to the Outskirt stand, they bump into Miror B again as he is ready for the 2nd battle with Sora.

Boss Battle: Miror B 2nd Battle

(Cue Boss music: Miror B Battle from Pokemon XD gale of darkness.)

Sora got the upper hand as he took down Miror B's trio of Ludicolo and went on to snagging a Shadow Probopass.

Probopass has small round eyes, contrasting Nosepass's perpetually closed ones. Its nose is much bigger in proportion to its body, and it has a bushy mustache that appears to consist of iron filings caught by its magnetic nose. It has three small objects on its sides and back that look like Nosepass; they are called "Mini-Noses" by the Pokédex. These "Mini-Noses" can detach to form new Nosepass. It also has a big hat-like magnet on top of its head.

"You're as predictable as usual since our first meeting, Snag ball go!" Sora said as he captures Probopass.

"Probopass Captured." Computer said.

"Not bad pal, but this isn't over yet, Escape!" Miror B said as he, Trudly and Folly escaped.

"Now, let's try and talk with hordel, he might have the other shadow pokemon we need." Sora said as our heroes went inside the train to talk to hordel.

After hordel gives our heroes a shadow Pokemon called Togekiss, he then told them to go to Team Snagem's hideout to recover Ventus's Snag machine.

"You guys get to the hideout, I'll be back once I purified the shadow pokemon we've snagged so far." Stephen said as our heroes then went to the hideout while stephen summoned a portal to quickly enter agate Village and purified the shadow pokemon they've got so far.

When our heroes entered the hideout, they took down every Snagem peons in the hideout as they make it to the office of Team Snagem's head Honcho Gonzap.

"So, you've come Warriors of light, I'm Gonzap, leader of Team Snagem." Gonzap said.

"We came here to get Ven's Snag Machine back." Bobby said.

"I see, Fine, you all can have it back, but on one condition." Gonzap said.

"Why's that." Sora said.

"Beat me in the battle and I will give you all his snag machine back, Deal?" Gonzap asked.

"Deal, I'll take your challenge Gonzap, in order to get Ven's Snag machine back." Bobby said.

"Well, then let's battle to see who's the strongest!" Gonzap said as he and Bobby are ready for a fight.

Boss Battle: Snagem Head Gonzap

(Cue Boss Music: Cipher admin battle from Pokemon XD gale of darkness.)

"Back in the day, I used to be the toughest Pokemon trainer in hostory, but the people think that I might cheated and they turned their backs on me, so that's what I become the leader of Team Snagem." Gonzap said.

"Well, we'll find out about that once the battle is over." Bobby said.

"We'll see, go Shiftry and Electrode!" Gonzap said as he sends out Shiftry and Electrode.

"Oh boy, go Kyurem and Electivire!" Bobby said as he sends out Kyurem and Electivire.

After a long battle against Gonzap, our heroes recovered Ven's Snag machine and find the exit as they got out of the hideout.

Just then, Stephen showed up and told them he manage to purified the shadow Pokemon they snagged so far as our heroes are now ready to infiltrate Cipher Key Lair.

End of Chapter 15


	16. Chapter 16: Terra vs Gorigan

Kingdom Hearts: Celestial order's Revenge

Chapter 16: Terra vs. Gorigan

As our heroes went inside the Lair, they took down every Cipher Peons and snagged every shadow Pokemon so far as they went to the rooftop.

"There's a couple of Cipher Peons, let's Snag the shadow pokemon and Lay a Smack down on Gorigan." Bobby said as our heroes snagged a few shadow pokemon and raised the voltage to open the door to the rooftop office, they snagged a few shadow pokemon also as they proceed inside the office where Gorigan was sitting at his desk.

"Where are all my crew? You all wiped them out? Every last one?" Gorigan said.

"That's right Gorigan, and it looks like you're the last person in Cipher Key Lair." Sora said.

"Impossible! How could a bunch of heroes snagged all the Shadow Pokemon we made?" Gorigan said.

"Simple, we snagged a few Shadow Pokemon that we encountered." Terra said.

"Urrrgggh, in wrecking the Factory, you punks smeared dirt all over my good name and standing!" Gorigan said.

"yeah, we'll do the same on your face when we're done with you." Terra said.

"Grrrr, You've done it now punks! I'm steaming mad, there's no forgiving that, Ever! It's time for you punks to drop!" Gorigan said.

"I'll take your challenge Gorigan." Terra replied as he got ready to Face Gorigan the Earthquake-Protect Specialist.

Boss Battle: Cipher Admin Gorigan 1st Battle

(Cue Boss Music: Cipher Admin battle from Pokemon XD gale of Darkness.)

"Let's see if you're good at snagging these Shadow Pokemon I got, go Shadow Archeops and Shadow Hippowdon!" Gorigan said as he sends out Archeops and Hippowdon.

Archeops is a large, flying creature that bears similarities to both birds and reptiles. Its featherless, scaly head is colored green on top and red on the bottom. Its body is covered with frayed-looking, yellowish feathers. It has blue feathers designed for flight on its arms and legs enabling all four of its limbs to act as wings, along with a ring of smaller green feathers on the ankles. All of these "wings" bear sharp claws. Similar to its head and neck, its tail is completely red and featherless except for a fan of blue feathers at the end, and as with the _Archaeopterygiformes_, it has fully-movable vertebrae in its tail instead of a pygostyle. Its mouth is filled with sharp teeth. Its eyes are white with black pupils and no irises.

Hippowdon is a large, light brown (or black) hippo-like Pokémon. It has a dark-gray back and muzzle with a few ports on it. Sand often spill out of these ports and its nostrils. Hippowdon has black feet with three toes each. Its mouth is several feet across with big rounded teeth. Hippowdon has red eyes.

"Useful Pokemon, it's time to go fishing, go Excadrill and Krookodile!" Terra said as he send out Excadrill and Krookodile.

"Alright, it's showtime, Snag ball go!" Terra said as he captures Archeops.

"Archeops Captured." Computer said.

"That's reasonbly impressive, but don't get your hopes up, we'll have our 2nd battle at a place after you Capture my Shadow Hippowdon." Gorigan said.

"We'll see, Snag ball go!" Terra said as he Captures Hippowdon.

"Hippowdon Captured." Computer said.

"Unbelievable!" Gorigan said.

"I thought you're the Earthquake-Protect Specialist, I guess you're not as good as me." Terra said.

(End Boss Music.)

"Urrrgggh, that's it! You punks are not getting away with this! No way, no how, no Ifs or buts! I'm not taking this any longer! I'll blow up the factory with you fools in it!" Gorigan said.

Just then the screen on the upper side of the desk flashed in and showed the familiar person our heroes met back at Gadeon port.

"Now-now Gorigan, that is quite enough, Accept that you have lost." Mr. Verich said.

"M-Master Greevil!" Gorigan said.

"Greevil, wait, you don't think that you are…" Sora said.

"Hohohoho, that's right, I'm Mr. Verich, or should I say…Greevil, the Grand Master of Cipher!" Greevil said.

"I knew it, I noticed why we saw you back at Gadeon port, you're the person we saw and we got shivered to our bones just by looking at you!" Leo said.

"Quite a comedian I say, I never once imagined that you fools would destroy our Factory, but that's not important, even though the mass output of Shadow Pokemon has ended, our plan itself is unharmed, hohohohohoho." Greevil said.

"What are you talking about?" Ophelia asked.

"What I'm talking about, is that we already completed XD001's final tuning, it now rests with me." Greevil said.

"XD001, the ultimate Shadow Pokemon that's resistant to purifaction?" Gorigan asked.

"That's right, and now, I shall prepare our final plan to activate XD001, do you fools honestly think you can stop me?" Greevil smirked.

"Oh we'll stop you alright, and when we do, it'll be the last time you'll live!" Bobby said.

"Hohohohohoho, I'm shaking in my boots, I shall be at Cipher's HQ, it is on Citadrak Island off the coast of Gadeon port, it is an impregnable fortress that repels all with cruel waves and thick clouds, no one can reach it! Not even you fools, hohohohohoho!" Greevil said.

"We'll se about that Greevil!" Sora said.

"Oh? Then come if you dare, I'll enjoy on waiting for fools, hohohohohoho!" Greevil said as the creen flashed off.

"hahahahahaha, Greevil has such a wicked sense of humor!" Gorigan said.

"Now Gorigan, how could we get to the island." Bobby said.

"If I were you all, I would use the fancy Robo Kyogre to swim across the seas and into the Island, I'll be waiting on our next meeting, bye now!" Gorigan said as he runs off to Citadark Island.

"Well guys, we better purify the Pokemon we've snagged before we go to Citadark Island to Stop Greevil before he activates XD001." Sora said.

"I agree with Sora, let's go to Agate Village so that we can purify them." Fiora replied as our heroes went to Agate Village.

End of Chapter 16


End file.
